The Will of flames
by jeffly.namikaze
Summary: The three brothers of Naruto Uzumaki, Yami Naruto and Jeffly Namikaze also with Sakura Haruno have bent warped into a dimensional Jutsu by the Ninja known as Obito Uchiha. Sending them into the Magical World known as Fairy Tail where Obito plans to find powerful warriors to fight by his side and give he and Kabuto the edge of war however things get out of hand when threats merge.
1. Chapter 1: Magnolia?

_The Will of Flames_

_Naruto Shippuden x Fairy Tail _

"Where?...Where am I?" His eyes began to slowly open from his current near awakened state. He felt like he was laying on cold solid ground which startled him. " O...OBITO!" He jumped up suddenly from the floor he was in looking back and fourth drastically. Jeffly Namikaze. The blue haired Ninja of Kumogakure had been sent along with his brother Naruto Uzumaki, Yami Naruto and Sakura Haruno on a dimensional trip yet again due to Obito's experiments in going to other worlds to find super soldier he could bend the whim of and control to add to he and Kabuto's army against the Ninja Alliance. " Eeehg...Uuuugh.." Jeffly groaned while rubbing the back of his head slightly before looking around carefully. " That bastard...He sent us to some other crack pot place yet again!?" He added noticing buildings. Happy people however. Smiling people with their kids and other loved ones. " Where is this place anyway?...AND WHERE THE HELL ARE THE OTHER THREE!?" Jeffly asked. They must have been sent to another location away from here. All 4 of them could have been seperated in all honesty. Facepalming the blue headed Shinobi began to mope forward hoping to get something out of any of this. "I need to stay away from that pink eye Dojutsu" He mumbled.

"Mag...Mag...Nolia?" He said looking up to see a gate to his right saying /Magnolia/ " This a Town or a City? Either way. This place is kinda huge. No Village I've ever seen compared to this" He added as his body blinked out of existence causing him to appear on the very top of the nearest highest roof top he could find to see the view of the new unknown area he found himself in. "Damn" He said crossing his arms and looking outwards into this Magnolia Town or City. He saw many distinct buildings from the rest of them. As well as distinct people walking around. The place was also full of life. Especially where Jeffly was looking towards. " Maybe I can get some help over there~" He said as his body vanished away from his incredible speed.

~Meanwhile in the area of Magnolia Town where the current strongest Guild in Fiore stood the young group of Mages and their flame headed leader of the gang went on forward~

" WHO DO YA THINK YOU'RE BARKING AT YA MALE STRIPPER!?" The voice of Natsu Salamander Dragneel said as he and his friend/Rival Gray Fullbuster were arguing yet again while on their way to do a job. " I WAS BARKING AT YOU, YA PINK FAG!" Gray shouted back as Natsu's eye twitched. " HOW AM I A FAG WHEN YOU STRIVE TO LET YOUR PECKS HANG LOOSE AROUND ME!?" He said grabbing onto Gray's neck as the Young Ice Mage did the same to the Dragon Slayer.

"JUST SHUT IT HOT HEAD!" Gray barked louder. " MAKE ME MAGIC MIKE!" Natsu replied back with a smirk on his face before suddenly the two of them went wide eyed as a comedic aura appeared across the Red Headed female near the two of them causing them to simmer down. "Now then...How many times...Do I have to tell the two of you...To shut...Up" Erza Scarlet. The Titania of Fiore said as Natsu and Gray began to flameboyantly hug eachother. " Oh we were just kidding Erza! Just getting pumped up! ahahahaha!" The two said at the same time as Erza smiled with approval.

"Sigh..." Lucy Heartfilia. The Celestial Keys Mage sighed while petting Happy on her lap. Natsu's pet flying Magical Cat with a blue coat. "Same old same old I suppose" She added as Happy purred. " Aye. But it wouldn't be the same without them being this way!" The cat said as Lucy giggled and nodded in agreement.  
"I agree also" Wendy Marvell. Fellow Dragon Slayer along with Natsu Dragneel. With the element of wind. A young girl by the age of 13. " Its funny to see Erza-San simmer them down like that" She said softly followed by a slight smile as Erza looked on the map in her hands while Natsu and Gray looked away from eachother in annoyance.

" I dunno who's more annoying! You or Gajeel!" Natsu said as Gray picked up on it marching towards him. " Wanna find out!?"

"WILL YOU TWO BEHAVE!?" Erza shouted as the two began hugging eachother again with a scared expression on their faces as Erza rolled his eyes and walked forward. " Cmon. Lets get going on the job already. Its near the outskirts away from Magnolia" She said as everyone got up and followed her.

Suddenly. A shadowy figure began to follow them. Blue hues narrowing as he sneakily began to creep up behind them from building to building. Natsu's enhanced hearing picking up on it however. The Dragon Slayer looked back and only shrugged as he kept his eyes narrowed.

"What is it?" Gray asked as Natsu shrugged again. " Must have been some squirrel or something" He said putting his hands behind his back.

" Looks like we have company" Erza said stopping mid step as everyone behind her stopped as well blinking from the figure before them.  
It was Jeffly Namikaze himself.

" Uhm. Hi" He said waving and nervously rubbing the back of his head. Looking around the same age as Gray Fullbuster. He looked rather...Different from everyone else which made Erza wonder. " Who are you?" The red head asked. {I sense absolutely no Magical Energy from him and he looks like a type of person to wield it...I have no clue what I sense from him in fact} The Titania thought to herself as Lucy waved at him. " Hello. Do you need something by any chance?"

" Uhm...Well. I'm kinda lost" Jeffly said rubbing underneath his chin. " I'm not from around here...Literally. Not from around here at all. I kinda woke up and found myself in this place" He continued as Erza tilted her head. " I see...What are you exactly?" She asked again and Jeffly blinked and pointed at them. " I could ask you guys the same question. But I'm a Shinobi" Jeffly said pointing to the Ninja Alliance Head Band on his shoulder. Natsu then blinked and thought to himself while wrapping the top section of his scarf around his face in a Ninja like fashion while making a basic hand seal. " THAT'S SO COOL! DID YOU KNOW I'M QUITE NINJA MYSELF!?" He said as Jeffly looked at him as if he was insane.

" That's cool Pinky...Not what I was asking through" He said bluntly as Gray cracked a smile along with Lucy while Natsu took the scarf off from around his face. " WELL YOU'RE...BLUE!" Natsu said pointing at him as Wendy coughed and folded her arms looking at Natsu causing Gray to straight out laugh suddenly. " E-Eh. Sorry Wendy" Natsu said as he turned his attention towards the blue head again. " What's the big idea!? And what's your name anyway!?" He asked as Jeffly smirked. " Jeffly Namikaze" He responded as Erza pointed towards herself. " Erza Scarlet" She said. " Lucy Heartfilia" The blonde followed. " Wendy Marvell. Nice to meet you" The youngest girl said while bowing. " Gray Fullbuster" He said still chuckling. " Heh...Natsu Dragneel" Natsu said finally.

" All nice names" He said keeping the smirk across his face. " So I'm guessing you guys have no idea of an...Obito Uchiha?" He asked raising a brow as Lucy blinked. " Obito what?" She asked as Jeff said it slowly. " U..Chi..Ha?" He said again as Natsu responded saying. "God bless you?" while blinking causing Jeff to exhale and walk off. " Nevermind. Thanks for your time though-WAIT!" Erza said putting her hand out. "You have no Magical energy inside your body and you seem like a strong fighter or Wizard or...Ninja?" Erza said staring him up and down. He had a fine Physique for that that was for sure.

"Magical?...Magic?...Eh?" Jeffly said blinking. " You guys use Magic?" He asked turning back around. {Damn it. So we were sent to Pixie land and Leprechaun world!} He thought to himself as Erza blinked. " You really aren't from around here...What do you use exactly?" She asked. "Chakra" He responded as she seemed to have not followed. " Spiritual and Physical Energy in the body allowing me to do all kinds of things" He said as Natsu jumped in front of Erza. " That sounds kinda cool!" He began as he smirked at Jeffly. " Hey! Lets have a little match!" Natsu said as Jeffly chuckled to himself. " You really want to?" He asked with a confident tone as Natsu nodded lighting his fist in a flame. " Yupp! Watch carefully Gray! This is what I can do to you!" He said as Gray stuck his tongue out at him. " I hope you get your ass beat" He said.

"Aren't you gonna stop them?" Lucy asked as Erza shook her head. " I kinda want to see what this Jeffly Namikaze does. Besides. Its not like this is the first time Natsu has challenged strangers anyway" Erza said as they all stepped backwards. Jeffly's hands kept in his pockets as Natsu smirked even more. " I'M ALL FIRED UP!" He shouted as he rushed towards the Ninja with great speeds. While Jeffly just stood there.


	2. Chapter 2: All Fired up!

_The Fiery hot challenge begins! Natsu Dragneel strikes! _

{So this guy uses fire eh?..Magic Fire?} He thought to himself as Natsu ran towards him. " KARYU!" He shouted as his right hand suddenly exploded with energy as he jumped high into the air. " TEKKEN!" He shouted again as he brought his powerful fist downwards onto Jeffly causing air force to suddenly explode and destroy the ground underneath him while Erza and Gray watched carefully. "He didn't move at all...Did he get him?" Gray asked as Natsu smirked before his eyes widened while the smoke cleared out. His fist being effortlessly grabbed by Jeffly and deflected as if it was nothing. While one of his hands stayed in his pockets. " That all?" Jeffly asked as everyone began to watch with interest now. Especially Erza while Natsu flipped backwards. " Heh! You're really tough! But I'm just warming up!" Natsu said as Jeffly rolled his eyes. " Fire Jokes. Oh my" He mocked as Natsu ran towards him again with both his hands ignited with powerful flames. The 1st generation Dragon Slayer began swinging at him while Jeffly effortlessly dodged and avoided with his hands still remaining in his pockets. This causing Natsu to get annoyed. " W-What the!?" He said as he flexed and caused his body to release a powerful stream of fire all around. Jeffly's body nowhere to be seen as Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Where were you looking at?" A voice behind him said as Natsu jumped backwards while Jeffly seemingly stuck to the wall with his feet as if Gravity was under his control. But how?! Was it actually a type of Magic after all!?" Natsu thought as he snarled. " Stop dodging and fight back for once!" He said as Jeffly now sat in a criss crossed position against the wall with a smile on his face. " You gotta prove to me first that I probably should" He said putting a hand against his cheek as Natsu came at him again only to find him gone which confused him. " You're too slow" Jeffly said standing behind Natsu now as Natsu suddenly began to breathe in flames causing Jeffly to raise an eyebrow. " Karyu..." He bellowed. " HOKO!" He yelled as a powerful blast of fire came out from his mouth and rippling away at the ground towards Jeffly who just stood there as the attack seemed to get a direct hit on him while the area around them erupted slightly. Erza narrowing her eyes as she watched.

" Ha! Cocky bastard stood there and...Wa.." Pausing mid word Natsu then saw Jeffly emerge out from the smoke with hardly as much as a scratch on him which made him go wide eyed. Jeffly's stare becoming intense now as he shrugged. " If that's seriously all you have...That's a damn shame" Jeffly said as Natsu snarled again and suddenly roared out into the air while Lightning began to merge and swirl around the flames he produced causing Jeffly's expression to change instantly. " Modo Rainryu..." Natsu shouted entering his Lightning Flame Mode as Jeffly blinked. " Wow...Lightning he said as Natsu shot out towards him slamming his flaming fist towards the Shinobi as he blocked it with both his arms as he went skidding back. Out of nowhere a powerful bolt of lightning followed behind it and slammed onto Jeffly's body as Natsu smirked. " Ha! How does that feel!" Natsu then looked on as Jeffly's body suddenly dispersed and took the Lightning head on with no damage done to him at all. "That felt good" Jeffly said as Natsu gapped slightly while Erza's eyes widened and Gray gritted his teeth.

"Not bad! Not bad at all through!" Natsu said dusting himself off and smiling. " And with that you proved to me that I have a reason to attack back!" He said as his right hand suddenly crackled and sparked in blue electricity causing Natsu to smirk. " Ah...I see. You're like Laxus!" He said as Erza still didn't understand this Chakra. That was an Element.

" NATSU!" Gray shouted as he appeared beside him. " I want a piece of this action too!" Gray said as Natsu yelled at him. " NO DAMN WAY!" Erza shot a look at both of them. " Quite wasting time and just do it already!" She said as Natsu huffed. " Fine! Not like you'll do shit anyway" He said as the electricity buzzed while the embers blazed around the oxygen. Gray exhaling as a chilly frost began to infuse into his hand causing Jeffly's interest to peak. "Ice! You two are Fire and Ice? Alright. Lets go then!" Jeffly said rushing towards them as Natsu and Gray did the same. "Ice Make!: Duo Blade!" Gray said as his ice molded and became two pairs of blades as he came to slash down towards Jeffly. As he did the Ice suddenly shattered against Jeffly's arm causing Gray's eyes to widen as the blue electricity sparked out from Jeffly's palm in blunt force sending Gray back hurtling against a wall.

" KARYU...AUGH!" Before Natsu could finish uttering the name of his neck attack Jeffly at incredible speeds already appeared in front of the Dragon Slayer grabbing him by the neck and sending him crashing down into the concrete which Natsu just shrugged off and rushed towards Jeffly again. Who's body yet again blinked out of existence. Landing powerful punches and kicks all around Natsu's body which the Fire Mage had trouble keeping up with. {He's so...Fast!} Natsu through as he was sent down into the ground while Jeffly appeared on top of a building. "ICE MAKE! BAZOOKA!" Gray shouted as he shot a powerful blast of ice towards Jeffly. Which the Shinobi easily dodged. " Damn I...Eirgh!" Before Gray could even finish talking he would find Jeffly's foot connecting to his face at speeds beyond his sight sending Fullbuster crashing through a small wherehouse.

"Can't keep up?" Jeffly said as Natsu came from behind him suddenly. " RAINRYU!: DRIVING ELBOW!" He shouted as he rammed his Elbow into Jeffly's spine with powerful force making Natsu grin. "Gotcha!" He said before suddenly a puff of smoke formed revealing a Log before him. A paper attached to it making Natsu raise an eyebrow. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THA-!" A loud boom from the exploding Paper tag was heard as Jeffly appeared near a corner chuckling. "These guys suck" He said before his attention was caught yet again. From the flames suddenly a mouth was seen devouring and sorta...Drinking them up. It was Natsu. Eating Flames!? Jeffly thought as he blinked. "Wow..." He said as Natsu patted his stomach.

"You're some freaky Ninja alright!" Natsu said as he dove down towards Jeffly while Gray Fullbuster came from beside him. Electricity sparking and crackling all around Jeffly as both Natsu and Gray with all their might engaged in Hand to Hand combat against the Ninja who was easily parring with the two of them at the same time. Much like Laxus did with Natsu and Gajeel. Thus being more impressive considering Natsu was in his Thunder Flame Mode. "This guy is crazy!" Gray said as Jeffly waved his hand shocking Gray and sending him skidding backwards as Natsu and Jeffly collided punches. Jeff's eyes widened as he felt such pain rattle against his entire arm. {Okay. This kid is pretty damn tough.} Natsu had lots of physical prowess.

Kicking Natsu into the air Jeffly moved and zipped around at great Speeds. Kicking Natsu downwards again as he did. But Dragneel just kept coming back. " NYRAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed as Jeffly put his hand out forming a ball of spinning Chakra. However making it grow much larger. "Tch...ODAMA RASENGAN!" He shouted as he appeared into Natsu's gut ramming the powerful attack into his stomach engulfing Natsu in the spinning Chakra and sending his body crashing completely through a building as Erza watched with great amazement.

Wiggling his arm around Jeffly cracked his neck trying to shake off the pain. {He's mainly too fast for them...And his abilities are also quite powerful and Versatile...}Erza thought as Gray appeared out of the smoke yet again. "ICE MAKE!: HAMMER!" He shouted slamming his Ice Hammer towards Jeffly who yet again just dodged with ease. "You bore me.." Jeffly said to Gray who already had a powerful fist connect to his face sending him through a wall.

"HEY!" Natsu's voice shouted out as Jeffly turned around seeing him breathing in rather deeply again. "That roar again?...It might be trouble seeing as how he's got that Lightning for extra force...However.." Jeffly then performed a series of hand signs which Erza tried to follow. Jeffly then began to inhale deeply himself. Lightning Chakra rippling in and out of his body while he did so as both he and Natsu began to exert pressure.

"Rainryu..." Natsu bellowed. " Raiton!:" Jeffly said. As they both fired out "HOKO!" Natsu shouted as an incredibly large and powerful burst of Lightning and flames exploited itself from his mouth. "THUNDER! MISSLE!" Jeffly shouted as the force and sound of a Thunder Clap escaped his mouth like a piercing Missle. Natsu roared before it happened so quick and so suddenly. The Thunder Missile pierced through the Roar causing it to collapse upon itself and spread outwards completely avoiding Jeffly as the power destroyed the area they were both in completely. Lucy Wendy and Happy taking cover as Erza shielded her eyes. Natsu breathing heavily from the attack as Jeffly's hand appeared out of the smoke grabbing his face and ramming it through the concrete with great force. Also shocking him and making a crater underneath Natsu's head.

"I think that's enough..." Jeffly said flipping away from Dragneel and catching some of his breath as well. "Wooot! Good Work out boys!" He said as Natsu struggled to get up and Gray walked out of the smoke holding himself in pain. As Erza exhaled. " Well boys...I guess you got your piece.." She said as both of them collapsed onto the ground mainly from being tired.

"That guy...He took Natsu and Gray on at their best...With little damage done to him?.." Lucy said as Wendy ran towards Natsu to use her Magic to heal his wounds. Followed by Gray after. "I.." Erza shook her head and crossed her arms. "I guess that explains my question" The red head said as Jeffly shook his head, "Sure...1/20th of my actual power...No exaggeration or anything or over confidence...I did the math" He said putting his hands behind the back of his head as Erza narrowed her eyes. " I see..." She said.

"H-Hey! You're really strong...Ya know" Natsu said as Jeffly smiled at him. " I know I am! Aren't I great!?" He said teasing him as Natsu snarled again. "WHY YOU!" "OH SHUT IT!" Gray said letting Wendy heal him up as Jeffly chuckled slightly. It sounded like he and Yami sometimes..

"OI! YOU BLUE BITCH!" A voice came out from nowhere making Jeffly turn around knowing the voice. " Yami!?" He asked seeing Yami Naruto along with Naruto Uzumaki his brother and Sakura Haruno. Kunoichi of the Hidden leaf with them walking his way. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?" Yami asked as Jeffly rubbed the back of his head chuckling nervously. " Well I...Ehehehe"

"Friends of yours?" Erza asked as Jeffly nodded. " My two brothers and the girlfriend" He said as Erza blinked to the arrival of the 3 new people. The Three New Shinobi knowing the new Jeffly Namikaze person.

"What the hell happened here?.." Naruto asked seeing the destroyed area. Shifting his eyes to the banged up individuals being healed by a girl as a innocently whistling Jeffly causing the Uzumaki to sigh. "Nevermind..." He said as Yami began shaking Jeffly. "FOOOOOCUUUUUS DUMBASS!" He said as Jeffly laughed slightly.

"Do you need help with that?" Sakura suddenly said going over towards Natsu as chakra began to glow from her hands healing him which made Natsu blink. "H-Hey! You're like Wendy!...Thanks!" He said smiling as Sakura nodded and smiled back. Wendy smiling as well. "Thank you very much" She said as Lucy watched with Happy in her arms.

"I assume the four of you are lost" Erza began as she pointed south. " If you want. You may come stay with us over at Fairy Tail seeing as how you have no where to go for the night?" She asked as Jeffly blinked. "T-Thank you!" He said as Naruto smiled. "Yeah thanks! We could use that!" "Gee it means alot!" Sakura said along with Naruto as Yami turned his attention towards Erza smirking.

"Heeey...Thanks Red~" Yami said walking past her suddenly tapping his palm up against her rear end which made Natsu Lucy Wendy Naruto Sakura Happy Gray and Jeffly's eyes go dim with their jaws dropped as Erza's eyes went blank and dark causing Yami to grin.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Fairy Tail!

**_And Thus the the clashed individuals make peace_**

"I'm impressed Erza...You didn't kill the guy or nothing" Natsu said blinking as the group walked back heading towards the direction of the Guild known as Fairy Tail. A vein pulsing out as Erza gritted her teeth. "I'm just trying to show...Maturity Natsu...Unlike some people...That's all" She said as Natsu looked at her tilting his head. Yami with the other three smirking. "Yeah know your place when you stare into my eyes.." He mumbled which caused Erza to stop in place making everyone narrow their eyes in nervousness as Yami stuck his tongue out. "Erzaaaaa?..." Lucy asked shaking. " I just saw an Earth Worm was all! Ahahahaha!" She said marching forward but faster now feeling embarassed. "Ahahahahaaha!" Jeffly laughed knowing what was going on. And so did Yami. But he was used to this kind of thing. Natsu crossing his arms. "I've never seen Erza act like this before...Huh..." "Maybe its that time of month" Gray said shuddering. Also making Natsu Shudder. "How vile" Jeffly responded to what Gray said as Naruto gave a face.

"Well here we are..." Erza said as they arrived at the big decorated building with the name "/Fairy Tail/" Platted on it. Passing by its gates.  
"It looks lovely" Sakura said as Erza nodded in pride. "Yes...It is quite great" She said as Natsu shoved past her. "CMON! LETS GET INSIDE ALREADY!" He said pushing the doors open as she shouted. "WE'RE BACK EARLY!" Everyone in the Guild were doing their own thing. Elfman waving at Natsu yelling. "MAN! THAT'S HOW YOU COME BACK EARLY! LIKE A MAN!" The large buff man said as Alzack and Bisca smiled. "Welcome back guys...Oh?...You brought company?" Alzack asked as Elfman put his hand up. "ARE THEY MANLY!?" He asked as the four of them walked into the Guild waving.

" Hi. My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" He said putting a thumb to his chest.  
"Jeffly Namikaze. Your friend Natsu and gray can tell you the rest" He said smirking at the two of them while they both looked away.  
"Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet all of you" She said bowing as the three of them turned to Yami who's jaw was dropping.  
"What's wrong bro?" Jeffly asked raising an eyebrow.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S WRONG!?" Yami asked stepping forward into the Guild. "THIS PLACE IS THE MOTHER LOAD OF ASS!" He said staring at all of the Females inside the Guild as Jeffly rubbed the back of his head chuckling. "Yeeeah I was gonna get to that later" He said as Gray was suddenly glomped by a Blue haired female known by the name of Juvia Loxar. "GRAAY SAMAAAAAAAAA~" She said in a flirty tone as Gray exhaled while being glomped. " IS THIS HOW YOU ALWAYS SAY HI TO ME?" He said trying to pry away from her. "JUVIA MISSED HER ICE BABY GRAY SAMA!" She said as Gray's eye twitched slightly. "That Nickname is kinda new!" He said as Naruto and Jeffly blinked.

"Is he gay?..." Jeffly asked Naruto as he looked at Gray. "Are you gay?..." He asked putting his hands out. "No problem with that you know but I was just wondering" He said as gray's face began to blush. So if he denies Juvia he's now considered gay? "THIS JUST ISN'T FAIR!" Gray said as everyone in the Guild began to laugh as Gray slipped away from Juvia's grasp causing her to chase him. "GRAY SAMA COME BACK!" She said tripping over something and falling into Jeffly's arms. "Oof!...Excuse Juvia" She said looking at him as Jeffly smirked. "Hey there beautiful~" He suddenly said while winking causing Juvia to blush and to push herself out of his arms. "Juvia's name is Juvia! Not beautiful!" She said crossing her arms and walking away to find Gray making Jeff rub underneath his chin and watch her hips.

Sakura then smacked him upside the head growling. "AM I THE ONLY ONE HERE NOT GOING GOO GOO EYES WHILE WE OBVIOUSLY HAVE A PROBLEM HERE!?...Sheesh. Glad to see you're okay tho Naruto...Naruto?..." She said seeing him gone as he looked forward seeing the blonde haired Shinobi teaching Natsu Gajeel Wendy and a few others hand seals as they all watched him happily. "Well...That didn't take long for him" She said smiling at them all as he did so.

"So these people are staying over for the night?" A deep voice said as Laxus Dreyar came from behind Erza studying the four of them as the Titania nodded. " Yeah. And they're not from around here either...That blue one over there is also extremely powerful..He single handedly defeated both Natsu and Gray with not that much effort at all" She said as Laxus cracked a smirk. "Really?...So Hot head and Stripper challenged him and got their asses handed to them?...Ha!" Laxus said chuckling as Erza joined him. "Indeed"

"Hey there doll my name is Yami Naruto~" Yami said sitting near a ton of barrels which all smelled like booze. Yami smirked watching Cana Alberona chug down here beer and giggle drunkly while she did it. But god was she gorgeous. "Hiiiiiiii~ What do ya want~?" She said while putting her head down slightly was Yami put his hands out mapping her chest. "Oh you know...A piece..." He said as she raised an eyebrow at him. "A piece?...Are you challenging me to a drinking contest?" She asked winking at Yami as he picked up a beer and winked back at her. "Yeah...Yeah! The deal is...If I win! You get to do whatever I want for the next 3 hours~"

"And if I win?.." She asked. "Uhm...I guess reverse?" He said as she put her head back up. Macao chuckling and directing the others to the Drinking contest taking place. "Look boys! The new guy is challenging Cana to a Booze off!" Macao said as everyone watched. Mirajane appearing out from the Bar cleaning some glasses. {What the ..The babes are appearing out of this place like Roaches! Obito did me decent!} Yami thought in his head looking over towards Mirajane.

~Half an hour later~

"I...I can't...Do it...Anymore..." Yami said with pink cheeks and a swirly expression across his face as he passed out over the chair as Cana continued to drink more barrels of Booze. Everyone laughing as some began to pay eachother up for their bets. "What? Just because Jeffly whooped their asses you thought everyone in his crew would end up doing amazing things?" Laxus said laughing as Yami shot up staggering in his steps. "HIS CREW!?..." Hiccup. "You mean...MY CREW!...YA FUR COAT WEARING...Faggot" Hiccup. He said drunk like as he fell over yet again causing everyone in the Guild to laugh as he did.

"Master Makarov still hasn't returned?..." Mirajane asked Erza as she shook her head. " Maybe he'll be back tomorrow?..I'm not sure. He's still out of the Guild" Erza said sighing and sitting down on a chair taking a drink for herself as she watched everybody with a hand on her face. "Nothing to worry about. Its Master Makarov after all~" She concluded as Mirajane nodded. " You're right"


	4. Chapter 4: His plan

_**What lies ahead for them. Trouble begins under a mask as he seeks the power of death. **_

"You sober yet?.." Jeffly asked Yami who was out on the porch of the Guild. "Yeah yeah yeah. Man. I wanted some of that too...Then again..I want most of that" He said chuckling to himself as Jeffly facepalmed. " Actually?...I don't blame you..." He said looking out into the night sky with him. "Into the thirsty one who was fawning over the stripper?" He said as Jeffly chuckled. "She kinda had this look in her eye...I can't explain it..." "Thirsty look?" Yami said cutting him off as Jeffly snapped. " Funny you say that. Apparently she has water Magic" "Blah...Blah blah...This place is Pixie land! Obito sent us to some weird shit this time...Best thing about it is all the ass in that building I could be getting" He said thinking of Mirajane. "That White Beauty especially~ And the Drunky~ Oh! And Red Head is just asking for it!" He said as Jeffly's eye twitched. " Shouldn't we be worried about this whole situation instead Yami?..." He asked as the Dark Incarnate looked at him. "Did you learn from last time?.. Obito will just come to us eventually. As for now we might as well mirror the steps we did like last time...At least take it easy for the night~...I'm heading to bed" Yami said yawning and walking back inside.

"Same" Jeffly said following him and going into his own room.

~Meanwhile. Obito Uchiha and cause of this went and found the source of which he was looking into using the power of his Sharingan. Finding himself in a forest~

"Hmph...I know you're there..." The Masked man said as he leaned against a tree. Mavis Vermillion. First Guild Master of Fairy Tail at a young age now in the form of a spectre appeared before the invader. "You are not welcomed here...You're different from the others...Looking inside you sickens me" Mavis said with intense eyes as Obito stared into them and smirked. " Who's going to do anything about it little girl? You? Please...I have a mission here, I've been around the town and heard many things from many people...Including your little Guild...I just wasn't noticeable I guess..." Obito said as Mavis narrowed her eyes at him. "And what would that be?..." She asked him as Obito chuckled and responded. "Zeref..." He said coldly as Mavis clenched her teeth.

"I'm going to find this Zeref...And resurrect a powerful Ancient Wizard who's power was even far beyond the likes of this Hades individual...Even Acnologia wouldn't suffice an easy victory against this man..." He said as Mavis began to sweat nervously. "Nobunaga..." Obito muttered. "A Mage so powerful it took the combined efforts of the uprising Wizard Saints at their prime to put him down while he wasn't at Focus...Hahaha...Yes..He will be a great and valuable member to the War of mine.." He said taking his mask off.

" I assume this war of yours is where you and those Shinobi come from" Mavis asked floating in the air.  
"Correct young ghost girl" Obito said with a teasing smile across his disfigured face. " And since you know this Zeref very well I assume I'll have to help him destroy this world as well in order to get this Nobunaga on my side in my own world...No problem with that..I'm not complaining~" He said as Mavis's eyes seemed to bust up in fury as she appeared directly towards his face. "So you rage war against Fairy Tail with Zeref to put in simple terms?" She asks as Obito stood up before her walking off instantly with a chuckle in his tone. " Exactly~ Now if you excuse me I have somewhere to be..." He said as Mavis vanished from existence.

~Meanwhile back in the Guild~

" So your name is Naruto Uzumaki huh?..." Natsu Dragneel asked as the two Protagonists were sitting outside the Guild new the Gates looking out towards the stars.  
" Yeah! Natsu Dragneel huh?" He asked as he nodded smiling. " Thats me!" He said chuckling slightly. " So you guys aren't from around here. You come from Ninja Land or something right? Is it full of death sneaky tactics and stuff like its made out to be?" Natsu asked as Naruto stumbled slightly. " Well...Yes, Sadly..." He said sighing as Natsu raised a brow at him. "Sadly?.." He asked. Usually that kind of stuff sounded good in his head. Like some Action Film. Due to Natsu being even more dense than Naruto. "It not good at all...War and hatred and seperation divide us as people...Alot of us being good people...War and Hatred are what took my parents away..." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. " When I was born that is..." Natsu's eyes lit up as he turned his head the other way stumbling as well. " S-Sorry...I didn't kno-Its fine" Naruto said cutting him off.

" I've met the two of them recently...And I've promised them to never cry and to stay strong for as long as I live" He said as Natsu nodded. "Right! A promise is a promise! Like how I promise every day to protect the loved ones in this Guild! All my family is here ya know?...My legit family" He said as Naruto looked at him. "So your...Family is-Gone" Natsu said cutting him off and laying back. "I was raised by a Dragon named Igneel" Naruto's eyes widened while coughing slightly. "A DRAGON!? W-WHAT? YOUR ACTUAL BIRTH PARENT IS A..."  
" No no no...Igneel was my foster father...He taught me how to fight and he also taught me Magic! And raised me as well" He said as Naruto looked at his stomach. " That almost sounds like Kurama...Besides for the fatherly part anyway"  
"Kurama?" Natsu asked with a curious expression.

"Inside me lives a Demon Fox...An extremely powerful Demon Fox which was sealed inside my soul the day I was born and my parents died..After 16 years the Fox finally took a liking to me and stopped trying to take over my body and turn me into some blood thirsty Demon Spawn under his influence" He said as Natsu gave him the look of an utter what the hell. "THAT'S EVEN MORE UNUSUAL THAN A GUY RAISED BY A FIRE BREATHING DRAGON DON'T YA THINK!? GOSH. MIRAJANE IS NOWHERE NEAR THAT DEEP WITH HER POWERS! SHEESH!"

"Mirajane is a Demon?..." Naruto asked as Natsu nodded. " Yeah. Her Magic allows her to turn into all kinds of Demons. Shes really strong too. Which is kinda why she freaks me out even more than Erza at times. Actually I dunno who out of them are more creepy hehehe" Natsu said shivering slightly as Naruto laughed. "Sounds like Sakura-Chan!" He said as Natsu knew who he meant. "The one with the healing abilities right?" He asked.  
"Yeah. She was also trained by the leader of the Village in our world. So she has insane super strength which you wanna watch out for with her temper heheh..." He said shivering now as well as Natsu began patting his back. " I know that feel man...I know that feel"

"So is she like...Your girlfriend or something?" Natsu asked with a smug look as Naruto returned the favor. " Baaaka~ And what about your and the Bimbo?" He asked as Natsu jumped up slightly. "L-Lucy!? Eh!? Well...Shes just a teammate of mine!" Natsu said crossing his arms and pouting.  
"Yeah a teammate with more hots for you than your own Magic~" He said as Natsu tripped over his own steps causing Naruto to laugh again.

"He Liiiiiiiiiikes her~" Happy said coming out of nowhere as Natsu kicked him somewhere else. "NOT THAT AGAIN!" He shouted as Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Your friend or pet there sure likes to bother people with that. He said that around me and Sakura and I got punched through a wall" Sigh.

"Pfffft" Naruto mumbled.

"So anyway...What happened to this Igneel?" Naruto asked as Natsu looked back into the night sky.  
"He left me...Out of nowhere...I was just a child and he was gone when I woke up...But its okay!" He said giving a friendly smile.  
"I'm going to find Igneel again someday...This I swear" He said as Naruto put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's good! I like you Natsu Dragneel" He said as Natsu smiled brighter.  
"Same here Naruto Uzumaki!" He said as Naruto rubbed underneath his chin.

"Ya know...Come to think of it...Yami would like that Mirajane chick and Erza..."  
"Oh yeah! He's like your twin besides for the weird...Red and Black Eyes! What's up with that anyway?" Natsu asked as Naruto inhaled.  
"Yami isn't my brother. He's all the darkness and evil in my soul incarnated into an entity now living his own life" Exhale.  
Natsu then gave a confused look as Naruto made it simpler. "Evil twin. Except not as bad now" He said as Natsu nodded. "Oooooooooh~"

"And hey what about that Jeffly guy? He's your older brother right? You two don't look that much alike" Natsu asked as Naruto gave him a cheeky smile. " Tryna get him back for whooping your ass I see~" Natsu then pumped his chest out and smirked. "Please! It wasn't even THAT bad!" He said as Naruto responded. " You got like...One hit on the guy hahaha! Even with the help of your friend Gray." Natsu then slumped over. "Yeah yeah. He's just too good. Stronger than anyone I've faced before actually...Even Hades..." Natsu said deep in thought. " How strong are you guys exactly?" He asked as Naruto rubbed his head. "Very strong. But while Yami and I are Jinchuriki's Jeffly is only human and he's so powerful. He's considered strongest human Shinobi right now in fact" He said as Natsu tilted his head. "Wow...Wait. Jinchuriki?" He asked. "Demon Hosts like me" Naruto said as Natsu nodded. "So there's more like you guys? Sounds like Dragon Slayers!" He said as Naruto nodded. " Yeah I was told about that Dragon Slayer stuff. So far there's like...7 of you guys?" He said as Natsu nodded. " Yeah"

" Laxus is alot like Jeffly" Naruto said as Natsu nodded in agreement. " I know right!? Laxus is really strong too! He beat the 5th ranked most powerful Wizard in Fiore! And he's just well...Really tough. One day I'll use his ass as a mop though! Just wait!" Natsu said putting his fist up as Naruto chuckled underneath his breath. "Jeffly has a different mother from me. Our dad kinda went through some things...He was born 2 years before I was when everything happened with the Demon Fox" he began while putting a hand on his cheek. "Jeffly and I didn't know eachother until the war began. Which was just recently...Which is just wrong. But honestly I'm just glad I have my bro here with me finally. Both of them. Even Yami" Naruto said as Nodded gave a smile. "Well then that's good...Things get better if you fight for it and mean it..You can fight with all your might but if your heart is in the wrong place you contradict your own strive for a better atmosphere" He said as Naruto gave him a surprised look. "Wow Natsu. T-Thanks"

" No problem! Now then. I should probably go off and get some rest with Happy. See ya later Naruto" Natsu said as he got up and walked off while Naruto stood up smiling as he too went off on his way to sleep while yawning. "Time for some shut eye myself"


	5. Chapter 5: The threat

**_The Magic Council are warned. And so was its messenger. _**

~Meanwhile. Makarov Dreyar, Master of the Fairy Tail Guild reached his destination of the Magic Council. Currently in discussion between two Military officers of the threat uprising warned to him by Mavis Vermillion~

"Master Makarov. Something you wanted to talk to us about?" Asked Doranbolt along with Laharl as the elderly man nodded.  
"We apparently have unwanted company around here. I was going to come here originally to discuss a different subject but something just came up" He said as Laharl blinked. "What exactly do you mean? Unwanted company?" He asked as Makarov looked away. {The ones being housed in my Guild are of no trouble. When I return I'll talk to them. So I cannot risk having the military bust in and try to attack} He thought to himself before turning his attention back towards Doranbolt. "We have guests...Not from this world...Not of Earth Land and not of Edolas either...And one of them is highly a threat" He ended as Doranbolt and Laharl's eyes both widened from the news. "From another world we aren't familiar with?...Are you sure!?" Laharl asked as Makarov nodded and responded. "Certain.." He said as Doranbolt narrowed his eyes asking the question. "How much of a threat are we talking here?..." He asked as Makarov raised an eyebrow at him. "A Zeref threat...Somehow he intends to team up and join forces with Zeref himself in order to aid him in his world with his own problems" Makarov said as Doranbolt shook his head as Makarov took a few steps forward sighing.

"Together...He intends he and Zeref to use their abilities and release..." He paused as Laharl's eyes widened and Doranbolt's eyes went black.  
"...Nobunaga..." Makarov said as Doranbolt punched the wall cracking it with violent force. "No...Nobunaga...As if Acnologia wasn't problem enough...We do not need someone on that calibur returning from the dead!" He shouted as Laharl put a hand on Doranbolt's shoulder the two of them nodded together.  
"We will alert the Magic Council about this Makarov Dreyar...Thank you for the information" Laharl said as the two of them bowed to Makarov before walking off. Makarov turning the other direction as he planned heading back to Fairy Tail.

~Meanwhile in the Morning in the Fairy Tail guild~

"GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!" Multiple people said at once as the Guild was as lively as ever. Sakura Haruno and Elfman...Were having an Arm Wrestling contest.

"I'M A MAN! AND I WILL NOT GO EASY ON YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A GIRL! IF YOU CHALLENGE A MAN TO A MANLY COMPETITION! YOU'RE GONNA GET BEAT...LIKE A MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Elfman ended with an over dramatic pose as Sakura giggled and blushed. "Whatever you say Mr. Elfman" She said as Naruto Jeffly and Yami all watched with smirks on their faces which caught Lisanna's eye as she asked. " He's gonna loose isn't he?..." She asked as Jeffly nodded. " Eyuuuuuup!" He said.

"READY...SET...BEGIN-AUGH!" As Elfman finished he then in a flash suddenly found his arms down and smashed through the table while his body also smashed through the wood floor as he layed there dazed. "M...Man?..." He said as everyone busted out laughing as Sakura smiled and skipped away. "Wow lil lady you're one tough cookie! Gi Hee!" Gajeel Redfox said as Sakura thanked him while he began to laugh at Elfman along with Natsu and Gray.

"That win for you Yami! And failing to get some on the first day you were here!" Sakura said with a teasing pose towards the Dark Half of Naruto referring to Cana as Yami sobbed in a comedic fashion. "D-Don't remind me~" He said as Lucy looked on at the Guild. She was seen drawing something in her sketchbook as she smiled at everyone. "It seems those four just made the Guild alot warmer than it already was...I like that" She said as she continued to draw.

Naruto again was busy teaching Natsu Gajeel and Wendy Ninja Hand Seals ans Jeffly was over flirting with Juvia again.  
"Heeeeeeeey babes~" Jeffly said hugging Juvia from behind with a smile on his face causing the Water Mage to yelp. "J-JEFFLY-SAMA!? Why are you so comfortable with Juvia already like this!? What if Gray Sama sees!?" She said as Jeffly continued to hug her from behind and whistle. "Awh don't worry about him beautiful~ Jeffly's gotcha~" He said as Juvia hid her blush and tried prying off from him much like Gray does to her which was ironic. "Juvia's warmth if only for Gray Sama!" She said as Jeffly chuckled while Yami watched them and said. "Booooooooooo~ Just fuck already" He said as Juvia completely melted away into a puddle of water from his words as Jeffly blinked and knelt down. "Do I make girls that wet?" He said blinking some more as Yami rolled his eyes at him.

"Shes just thirsty! Kinda like my buddy read over here!" Yami said reaching his arm out and pulling Erza over towards him as she growled in a sexual tone at her. "Hey Fire Crotch. Did ya miss me?" He said as his teeth dramatically twinkled while Erza began to twitch trying to hold in her rage and urge to attack him which made literally everyone in the Guild watch with an impressed look on their faces. "Please refrain from touching me so freely Yami" She said as her teeth chattered in anger while Yami slightly picked her up into his arms. "Shhhhh...No more words...Action speaks louder" He said as people began busting out laughing as Erza herself even began to chuckle underneath his breath while she lightly elbowed him in the gut while she jumped out of his arms. "Well aren't you just adorable" She said mockingly.

"I like me older women. And I like em fiery!" He said moving closer while she stepped back. "That's nice" She said as Yami leaned in forward stuffing his head in between her chest. "That's right! Let me snuggle your...Eh?..." Looking up he then saw Droy. An obese man as Yami noticed his face was in /His/ Man breasts instead. "...a..." A loud scream was heard in the Guild as Yami and Jeffly began to laugh before suddenly stopping as Yami came their way. "Come here...You think its funny?..." He said having Droy in his hand "Your heads are going up his ass!" Yami said as they both screeched and Droy sobbed. "I don't like this! Levy Chaaaaaan! Jeeeeeeeeeeeet!" He said as Jet swooped by and grabbed Droy with his speed Magic before noticing Droy gone in his arms again. "What the!?" He said looking back and seeing Yami holding him again. "Slow"

Yami said to him as Droy's jaw dropped causing everyone to laugh once again.

"I'M HOME!" Said Master Makarov Dreyar as he opened the doors and walked into the Guild as everyone welcomed him back. "WELCOME BACK MASTER!" They all said as the small elderly man waved as them all which caused Yami to approach him. "..."  
"Hmmmm?..." Makarov raised an eyebrow keeping his eyes closed as Yami did the same thing as the two of them created an awkward moment.

"..."

"...WHAT IS IT!?" Makarov snapped finally as Yami pointed at him and laughed. "YOU'RE THE GUILDS MASTER!? BUT YOU'RE SO...SO...BAHAHAHA!" He continued laughing as Makarov smirked as he did. Makarov's body then suddenly began to glow a golden aura as his eyes began to infuse with the Magic surging all through out his entire body causing him to suddenly grow to the point where his head almost smashed through the roof top. Looking down at Yami with his now bellowing voice. As he used his Titan Magic.

"...BAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Yami still continued to laugh as Makarov rolled his eyes as he cocked his fist back. "Here's a Titans way of saying Hello!" Makarov said as he attempted to punch Yami down through the concrete...Which. Yami caught. Much to everyone's surprise Yami then caught the giant fist of Master Makarov's with some struggle along with a went underneath his feet. With both his arms...Which was incredible. "Wow..." Makarov said as he reverted back to his normal self. Erza and Mirajane and Laxus blinking from the feat as Jeffly laughed slightly. "You guys got any Ramen around here?" Yami asked casually.

"So I here you four will be staying over the Guild for a bit when you're back from where you come from and get help with that?" Makarov asked as Sakura nodded. "Yes sir. By the way my name is Sakura Haruno" She began as Naruto followed and then Jeffly. " Naruto Uzumaki"  
"Jeffly Namikaze. And that was Yami" Jeffly said pointing towards his brother who was now making a move on Mirajane while Elfman stalked him with narrowed eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you all. I'm Master Makarov and this is my Guild. Fairy Tail. The Strongest Guild in all of Fiore! Mwuahahaha!" He laughed with pride as he wiped a tear away from his eye. "I love saying that" He added as Jeffly snapped. " Oh right. Laxus told me about all of that stuff you guys went through...Man. It sounded crazy" Jeffly said as Makarov nodded in agreement. "It was. But it was all worth it in the end!" He said with a smile.

Suddenly Erza Scarlet walked over towards Sakura pointing to her. " You! Sakura Haruno! I challenge you to battle!" She said making everyone in the Guild go wide eyed as Sakura blinked. "M-Me?..." She said as Makarov rubbed his own chin. " Well all four of you seem to be amazing in your own ways right now...So I say go for it if you want. I don't blame Erza for being antsy" Makarov ended as Yami looked over with a grin on his face. "Oh this just got good..." He said as Sakura stood up and nodded putting her fist out while Natsu and Naruto's jaws dropped.

"Alright! You're on!" The Kunoichi said as Erza smirked while the two stood off.


	6. Chapter 6: Pink Blossom vs Red Scarlet!

**_The Red haired Scarlet takes on the Pink haired blossom! A battle of fierce wills! _**

" Do your best Erza!" Natsu shouted with all the other members in the Guild as the two females decided to do their battle out in a large field near the Guild.

"Show them what you got Sakura Chan!" Naruto shouted with the other two as Jeffly laid back against the grass as Yami watched the fight carefully.  
"Lets see how your bitch does Naruto. And how much stronger that Diamond made her...Lets also see what Red's capable of" Yami said to himself as Makarov sat down on a chair besides Mirajane watching the battle with an interested expression.

" I'll start!" Erza said putting her arms out as two Swords appeared into existence before both her arms as Sakura took out a single Kunai from her Ninja Tool Pocket. "Here I come!" Erza shouted rushing towards Sakura at high speeds and bringing both swords down towards the Kunoichi with immense force causing the ground underneath them to collapse and dent under. Sakura blocking both swords with just a single Kunai as Erza looked at her with wide eyes. {Just that little tool?} She thought as Sakura smirked and pushed her arms forward sending Erza skidding backwards. " Hmph!" Erza soared over towards Sakura again except this time Sakura followed her movements with great speed. The two females seemingly vanishing from thin air as booms were heard through the area from their collisions. However Erza would then be seen flying out from the sky and crashing down into the ground hard before flipping up and holding her gut in pain. "Damn it..." She muttered as Sakura appeared above her which Erza easily dodged while the Kunoichi delivered a powerful Axe Kick which would cause a high radius of ground to explode and crumble from her force making everyone's jaws drop.

"HOLY SHIT!" Natsu shouted as Makarov's eyes popped out of his head while Lucy gave an incredibly nervous expression. " She's...I see why you're afraid of her now" Natsu whispered to Naruto who was hiding behind Jeffly while Yami continued to watch the fight.

" Requip!: Erza shouted out from the smoke/ " Heavens Wheel Armor!" She shouted again as Metal Angel like wings appeared slicing through the smoke as the red head took flight into the air with a grin on her face. "Interesting...This Chakra of yours gives you immense super strength" She said putting her hands out as Multiple blades formed out of existence and into the air. Dozens and dozens of them much to Sakura's surprise.

"Damn. That shit looks hot" Yami said.

" _Tenrin: Burūmenburatto!" Erza suddenly shouted _as she sent the volley of swords heading towards Sakura at a mass rate.

"Tch! Bushin No Jutsu!" Sakura shouted making a hand seal as she threw a Kunai which multiplied into dozens of Kunai which Paper Bombs attached to them colliding with Erza's technique in a large explosion. As she countered the move successfully. " Ha!" Erza appeared out of the smoke instantly with two blades at hand rushing towards Sakura as the 16 year old dodged and ran out of the way charging her feet with chakra.

" She and Erza are equal in speed!" Makarov said as Yami nodded. "If it wasn't for that Yin Seal she would have been overpowered despite her immense strength. Erza seems versatile" Said the Dark Half. Erza then narrowed her eyes as she then began to use her Magic again. "Requip! Black Wing Armor!" She said appearing now in a Black Winged clad styled battle armor diving down at Sakura. "Moon Flash!" Erza yelled as she then suddenly began to slash down at Sakura's body in a cross like pattern. As she did so Sakura's body was puffed out of existence leaving a log in her place which made Erza's eyes widen and Natsu jump in irritation. "Jeffly did that to me too! They're always doing that!" He said as a Paper bomb was attached to it exploding directly onto Erza as the Scarlet haired female covered herself and appeared out of the smoke without much damage done to her.

"SHANNARO!" A voice shouted as Sakura at high speeds came from above Erza with a punch bolting down and attempting to punch Erza through the earth before the Red Head suddenly dodged which only caused another mass amount of damage to form making everybody watching the fight take cover as Rocks flew out above into the air. Large portions of the floor raising and flying upwards from her power which Erza decided to use to take as cover. Sakura doing the same thing. " Her power is incredible!" Erza noted as she began to requip yet again. "Lightning Empress Armor!" Erza shouted appearing out of the smoke in a Lightning themed like Robe and armor clad.

Twirling her staff Erza threw multiple Lightning beams from multiple directions at Sakura which successfully hit the Kunoichi as she struck her down with multiple volts of electricity followed by a powerful kick to Sakura's gut sending the Shinobi down into the ground.

"Lightning too?.." Jeffly said raising an eyebrow. This Erza sure was something. As Erza requiped again. "Sea Empress Armor!" She shouted in her Seadra themed Armor putting her hands together and sending a powerful Whirlpool towards Sakura engulfing her and making it hard to breath as Erza molded the Whirlpool into a powerful condensed ball of Water. Causing Sakura to have trouble breathing as she was seen punching and swinging to breath.

"Lightning Empress Armor!" Erza shouted as she released the volts and conducted them into the water shocking Sakura violently while she was in the orb of water causing her to scream out in pain and gasping for air as Erza waved her arms causing the ball of electrically conducted water to explode onto her body sending Sakura tumbling down into the ground.

"Damn" Yami said as Jeffly now himself watched with interest as Naruto blinked in surprise while Natsu began to grin in pride. "And that's the power of Fairy Tail's S classes!" Natsu said while Sakura coughed and struggled to get up as Erza exhaled. " You put up a good fight...Unless you still want to keep going" Erza said as Sakura punched a hole into the ground as she stood up. "You're tough...But I'm not giving up just yet!" She said cracking her knuckles as Erza cracked her neck. "Alrighty then" She said as Naruto smiled and Natsu continued to watch along with Makarov. "Shes durable" The elderly man said as Laxus and Mirajane both nodded.

"She sure can handle a beating..." Cana said drinking some booze as Yami shouted at her. "ONE DAY IT'LL BE YOU TAKING A BEATING!" He shouted as Cana waved and winked at him just to mess with his head which caused both Jeffly and Naruto to hold him back as he almost pounced into the air near her direction.

"Requip! Flame Empress Armor!" She shouted now in her fire Princess Styled battle armor slashing at the air with great velocity causing a blade of fire to shoot out towards Sakura." HA!" She shouted punching the air with enough force to extinguish those flames completely running at Erza now with great force as the two began to engage in Hand To Hand combat. Sakura having the edge while delivering elbow's and kicks all across Erza's body with great force at the close range she needed kicking her in the chest and sending her body crashing through a tree while Sakura danced in pace.

" Ha" Erza sliced away at the air at rapid speeds sending blades of air pressure hurtling towards Sakura who dodged them easily until being out of focus giving Erza a chance to appear above her now in her Heaven Wheel's armor yet again. " _Tenrin: Burūmenburatto!" She shouted sending multiple powerful swords and hammers downwards onto Sakura as she screeched in pain trying to block them before being sent crashing into the ground yet again. Sakura then laid there before Erza suddenly appeared in her "Giants armor!" She shouted landing a powerful and heavy blow of a giants heavy fist down into Sakura's gut causing the Kunoichi's eyes to roll over before a puff of smoke was seen. It was a Clone._

"Shit!" Erza said as Sakura appeared out from underneath the ground as a tribute to Naruto's fight with Neji using the underground technique. " HELL YEAH!" She shouted landing a devistatingly powerful super uppercut to Erza sending her flying into the air as the sound of the sound barrier was heard cracking and breaking from the force. "UUUUWAAAAGH!" Erza yelled in pain as she felt her entire body have trouble moving while Sakura cocked her fist back for the final blow as Erza's body was slowly falling back down.

"ALL RIGHT SAKURA!" He said as Sakura breathed in heavily from all the bruises and cuts and damage done to her body.

"REQUIP!" Erza shouted loudly as everyone in the guild went wide eyed. "ADAMANTINE ARMOR!" She said in her most powerful defensive armor as Sakura smirked while Makarov stood up. "This could be Erza's only chance..." He muttered as Laxus's eyes went wide and Mirajane narrowed hers in slight disbelief.

"WHOA!" Natsu said while Lucy Gray Happy and Wendy all watched in amazement.

"SHANNARO!" Sakura said swinging a punch at Erza with all she said causing a multi mile radius of air around them to suddenly explode and pop with force as Erza's Adamantine armor would soon then be punched through like Wet Toilet Paper much to Erza's surprise. "N...No..." Erza said as Sakura connected a punch with her face sending the S class Mage rolling through the floor and rippling away at the ground as she laid on the grass unable to move while her eyes stayed open with disbelief on what just happened...She lost...

"VICTORY GOES TO SAKURA HARUNO!" Yami shouted jumping over as everyone in Fairy Tail ran towards where Erza was as they all seemed to be in disbelief themselves. "Erza!" Natsu said as Naruto gave him a smug expression. " Looks like I won the bet!" Naruto said as Natsu whistled innocently while Wendy went over to heal both Erza and Sakura.

" I...I lost..." Erza muttered as Wendy began to use her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic's healing properties while Sakura walked over and collapsed near Erza's body . "Good...Fight though..Shannaro..." Sakura said as Erza had a saddened expression on her face. " You're very powerful...But I guess I came up short in the end..." She continued as Sakura giggled slightly. " I'm the one who couldn't breath and feel my limbs after those Empress armors attacked...It was a good fight.." She said as Jeffly walked by. "Shes right ya know...There's always someone out there who's stronger" Jeffly said as he turned his attentions back towards Juvia who began to speed walk away from him causing Jeffly to follow and Gray to encourage him.

"How...Blunt" Erza said with a nervous bead of swear forming near her forehead. " That's Jeffly for you. He can be like that sometimes" Sakura said smiling at Erza. The two tough blooded females now gaining a new found respect for eachother. And new found friendship to go with it.

"You two put on a marvelous show!" Makarov said stroking his mustache with a pleased expression. "Do not feel sore Erza. You were both winners in our eyes" Makarov said as everyone in the Guild began to smile and laugh agreeing with his statement as Sakura looked around noticing how happy and friendly everybody was..."So this is Fairy Tail..Strongest Guild in Fiore huh?...I can see why you love it so much and all its people" Sakura said as she and Erza stood up shaking hands instantly as they did. "Exactly" Responded The Titania before Yami suddenly appeared behind her with an arm around her. " You're one impressive chick red...How about a victory celebration at my place?" Yami said while winking before being pushed off by Erza causing Sakura to laugh.


	7. Chapter 7: Nobunaga!

**_And thus he is risen. The plan of attack is set into motion._**

~Outside Magnolia was the Dark Mage Zeref. Who Obito Uchiha was looking for near the forest~

"...I can feel your presence...Have you been searching for me stranger?..."

A dimensional warp would soon then be seen as Obito appeared from behind Zeref with a serious expression across his face. "Indeed..."  
Obito said as Zeref chuckled slightly giving the most fakest smile only the Devil could produce. "And what exactly do you want?...To use and Abandon me like everyone else has?.." He said as Obito sighed. " I'm not here for your emo talk. I'm here regarding...Nobunaga.." Obito said which made Zeref's expression go from fake to surprised. " You're not from Earth Land or Edolas...There for all you are to me is another soul in this world willing to abandon my existence in this new Era...Hatred...Fighting...The Evils of the human race" He began before Obito appeared before him. " I swear to you Zeref...Where I come from you would not like...You sit here and complain and whine about all the evils the Humans have done in Earth Land, Yet here I am. From a world that strives and feeds off of War Division and Hatred beyond belief compared to your Twinkle house world of Earth Land..." Obito began causing Zeref's eyes to widen.

" Your eyes...They tell the tale...You've been rejected from your world on lengths even my physical past self could not compare to...You've been rejected forgotten and used..." Zeref said as Obito raised an eyebrow at him. " Yes?..." He added taking the Mask away from his face only to reveal what was underneath. "And war along with Hatred has done this to me...Dark Mage.." He ended placing the Mask back onto his face as Zeref stood up from the position he was in. " You spoke with Mavis I assume..." He began as Obito nodded. "Correct. And I've officially called war upon this world...And mine" Obito said with a grin hiding underneath the mask in his face. Sharingan colliding stares with Zeref's red hues. Rinnegan doing the same. Leaves began to blow around Zeref's body as his expression switched to anger.

" You do not call war upon Fairy Tail stranger...For that is my destiny for the Guild and this world...You are full of hatred in the form of a living body..So allow me to put you out of your misery" Zeref said as darkness began to circle and twirl around his body. Plants grass and trees began to slowly die as the chaotic black Magic expanded outwards. " Die" He said as he expanded it fully killing and causing everything around him to die before stopping his Death Magic. His eyes going from red to a normal black...With a scared expression on his face as Obito still stood there. "Your deadly wiles will not work on me...Zeref...Neither will that pitifully exploitable Magic...You would make a great ally to my war...But I know better than to trust the likes of you...I already have troubles trusting the likes of Kabuto and Madara.."

Zeref tilted his head as he nodded in agreement. " I see...Then I guess I have no choice other than to join you to revive Nobunaga under your control..." Zeref said as Obito nodded grabbing him by the arm. "Just tell me where this Island is where Nobunaga's grave lies...And I'll warp us there instantly" He said as the two of them were sucked into his Space Time Ninjutsu.

As the two of them reached the Island a dimensional warp would then be seen appearing in the outskirts where Nobunaga's grave was held. " Here we are..." Zeref said as the two of them stood before a large Tombstone with the name "Nobunaga" Engraved into it. "He who challenges the Devils Mage does not live to tell the tale..." Those were his last words before the Wizard Saints killed him" Zeref said as Obito looked at the Grave with curiosity. "Alright.." Obito said putting his hand out as a seal formed in his palm. "Kabuto you sly dog.." Obito said as Zeref simply watched. " In my world we have the ability to reanimate and bring back to life whoever we choose in exchange for the life of something else.." Obito ended as Zeref narrowed his eyes while the masked Shinobi chuckled. " No no my friend not you..."

He said as his eye suddenly warped out a Random Shinobi from the Kumogakure Village part of the Ninja Alliance. Beaten and battered down to where he had no energy left. " PLEASE...SPARE ME! SPARE ME!" He said as Zeref's eyes widened while Obito kicked him in the end. " Shut up...Reanimation Jutsu!" Obito shouted placing his palm onto the tombstone while the Shinobi's physiology began to turn into that of...Paper? "NO...NOO! PLEASE! NOOOOOOo!AUIGHHG!" He gacked in pain as it enveloped his body. Zeref watched closely as the Tombstone began to glow a bright red. A powerful life force beam of red escaping the Tombstone and entering the Shinobi's body.

" Hmm..." Zeref thought to himself as the wraps suddenly exploded with raw force. As a tall Samurai armored cladded man with a ripped cape and a Mustache along with Red eyes even more piercing than Zeref's ever could be appeared. A devilish and ominous magic leaking from his body as two large Pistrols were in each of his sides. The man breathed smoke out from his mouth as he stared up into the sky. " I am alive...AND I AM FREEE!" Nobunaga shouted as his simple scream had enough shockforce to destroy everything around them within Multiple City Blocks on the Island's Towns section. Obito's eyes widened as he quickly warped Zeref and Nobunaga away and into his own dimension.

The two fell onto stone pillars as everywhere was shrouded in darkness. Obito and Zeref standing on the other direction apposed to Nobunaga as the Mage looked at the two of them with a smirk. " You have revived the Devils Mage! There for I shall not kill you...However when I rule Earth Land I shall make you my pets!" He said staring at Zeref and pointing at the Death Mage. "Starting with your...Dragon" Nobunaga said laughing in an evil fashion was Obito narrowed his eyes causing Nobunaga to cease his movement due to the Jutsu he had under him. " I see...So there is a catch with my revival...You worm. This control you have under me shall not last long...I sense no Magical energy from you...You're not from around here are you?..." Nobunaga asked as Obito laughed slightly.

" No and No..." He answered back at the Mage. " I was told your power is unbound...And that the combined efforts of the Wizard Saints were needed to stop you..." He said as Nobunaga smirked. " And what is it to you peasant? I am a King! I answer to noone...Uhm.." Noticing his body not moving he then sighed. " That came out in the wrong time didn't it" Nobunaga said as Obito smirked while taking his mask off. " What I want you to do is simply this...You see...I'm not from here...I am a Ninja who comes from a Ninja world...Which is currently at war..I want a powerful man such as yourself to work along side me and help me conquer my world under the vision of a man named Madara Uchiha...And after that?...I'll set you free for you to rule Earth Land...Which currently holds 4 enemies of mine in the Guild called Fairy Tail"

"Hmph...Fairy Tail?...Sounds like a fools Guild. What kind of name is that? Fairy...Tail...Bahahaha!" He laughed as Zeref rolled his eyes. " So do we have a deal?" Obito said as he released his hold on Nobunaga. " Of course...You are a fine dealer...Worthy of my actual time" Nobunaga said laughing slightly as Obito motioned him and Zeref out of his Dimension and back onto Earth Land near the Island...Where the comotion of the towns people seemed to have simmered down. "But first...I want you to give a message to Fairy Tail...Attack Magnolia...And show them your power...And give them a taste of what is to fear..." Obito said as Nobunaga gave a devilish smile was a crimson red Aura of Magic escaped his body. "YOU GOT YOURSELF A DEAL...Obito Uchiha!" He said.

{Now then Mavis...What will you do now?...} Zeref thought to himself in his head with the same emotionless expression across his face while the three evil hearts stood together as they awaited for the perfect chance to strike down.


	8. Chapter 8: Mrs Fairy Tail!

**_Has he finally arrived to strike Magnolia? _**

" ITS TIME FOR THE ANNUAL MRS FAIRY TAIL BEAUTY PAGEANT!" Makarov said as everyone in the Guild began to cheer. " Do to us becoming once again the strongest Guild in Fiore!...Gosh I can never get enough from saying that" He said with a cheeky smile. " We will be doing this once again! 10 contestants! And you choose the winner! This Person will also star in the Cover of Mrs Fiore!" Makarov said jumping up and down while rubbing his hands together to see all the girls in the Guild strut their stuff.

~Meanwhile on the outside of the Guild Yami and Jeffly were trying to win this contest out of Naruto's dismay~

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Naruto said putting his arms up as Yami held him down onto the ground. "I'M NOT USING MY SEXY JUTSU AND TRANSFORMING INTO NARUKO TO WIN THIS STUPID THING!" He said as Yami pushed his head down further into the ground. " But we can make history and leave our subtle marks in this world!" Yami said as Jeffly sighed.

"I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT DOING IT! ITS DUMB!" He said as Yami facepalmed. " Sakura isn't winning shit and you know it!...No matter...Jeffly...If you and your Lightning do a little sizzle into Naruto's brain to make him Naruko for a limited time making him extremely flamboyant?.." Yami wondered as Jeffly's eye twitched while the blue spikey haired Jounin sighed. " Oh well...Sure" He said as his hand crackled and buzzed with electricity as he slowly walked over towards Naruto. " Its just for a little while bro...Nothing personal~...Sis" He said cracking a chuckle along with Yami as Naruto began to sob and wiggle around.

"No...NO...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed loud into the air.

"Alright!" Makarov said as he began to read the list. " First we have...Lucy Heartfilia!" He said as Lucy appeared onto the Stage in her Celestial styled Swimwear as the crowd began to cheer. " Next...Juvia Loxar!" He said as Juvia appeared in her own swimwear while the crown began cheering more. " Also...Erza Scarlet!...Mirajane Strauss! Levy Mcgarden! Evergreen! Cana Alberona! Lisanna Strauss! Kinana! Aaaaand..." He said reading the last name while blinking. "Uhm...Naruko Uzumaki?..." He said as Naruko then appeared walking in a flirty fashion showing off her very...Tight Red swim wear while most of the males in the crowd began to go wild as Jeffly and Yami fist bumped eachother "Success.." Yami said as Makarov wiped the blood off his nose.

"Ahem now um...Lets begin.." He said as Naruko winked at him while all the other females looked at Naruko oddly. "SHES OUR SISTER...WHO WE JUST FOUND" Yami shouted as all the boys said. " SEEMS LEGIT!"

"Oi Oi Oi!" A voice said as the doors of the Guild suddenly opened while two Young Dragon Slayers made a dramatic entrance. " We heard there would be a Mrs Fairy Tail competition so we decided to join in for the show!" Sting Eucliffe. The Holy Dragon Slayer of Light said along with his partner and friend Rogue Cheney. The Shadow Dragon Slayer the two of them being on the 3rd generation class.

" Heh! Sounds good to me!" Natsu said as Sting gave him a wave. " Yoooooo. Natsu San!" He said as Gajeel and Rogue exchanged awkward looks.  
"Gajeel..."

"Raios..." Gajeel responded as they took a seat while Jeffly began to mumble to himself while looking at Rogue. " Ugh...Dude look at that. Its like a cheap Sasuke only Naruto would go around looking for in a ghetto Village.." He said as Yami held in his laugh. " So true so true. Except he's got Sasuke beat in the emo category...Just look at that hair cut" He said as Jeffly held in a laugh.

"Rogue and I can hear everything you two are saying" Sting said looking at them while Rogue simply just took a seat at the Holy Dragon Slayer marched towards them. "Who are you people anyway? Never seen you around before. And who do you think you are insulting my chum like that?" Sting asked as Yami got in his face. " Sit your glittery pretty boy ass down" He said as Sting got in his face back. "Why don't ya make me Tomato eyes?..." He said as Yami put his fist out. " Oh you'll get yours. You and your blue friend there" Sting said as Jeffly looked at Sting and laughed. " Shouldn't you be butt fucking your...Natsuuuuuuuuu Saaaaaan?" He said as Natsu's eyes went wide. " SAY WHAT!?" He said as Gajeel began laughing uncontrollably.

"Dragon Slayer of Lip gloss and Dragon Slayer of shit! Sit down already!" Yami said as Sting clenched his teeth before Rogue put an arm on his shoulder. " Don't mind them Sting...Lets just enjoy the show..Even if you did drag me here" Sting then smirked and turned around to go sit with Rogue. " You're right. These chumps just aren't worth it" Sting said as they walked off.

~ An hour and a half later ~

"WE'VE FOUND OUR LAST TWO CONTESTANTS!" Makarov said as he dumped the dozens of blood covered tissues in a bag while every guy in the Guild did the same thing.

"MIRAJANE STRAUSS!" He said pointing towards Mira as everyone went wild and whistled.

"AND THE NEW GIRL! NARUKO UZUMAKI!" He said pointing at Naruko as all the boys went insane.

"Wait..." Naruko said pointing at Rogue as her face began to flush in red as she cried out with her arms out in the air and her breasts nearly completely revealed. " SASUKE KUUUUUUN!? IS THAT YOU!?" She said as Rogue's eyes widened and Sting's jaw dropped.  
"Who the hell?..." Rogue said as Naruko pounced from the stage and on top of Rogue giving him a face full of breasts. " YOU CAME TO WATCH YOU CAME TO WATCH!" He said as Rogue was suddenly out cold with blood running down his nose while Sting's jaw remained dropped.

"Anyone got any hair dye?..." Sting asked as Yami got up and walked off. " I'm outta here...Nope. Gonna find me a pretty Fiore lady" He said as Jeffly clung onto Juvia. " I'M NOT RELATED TO HER" He said as Juvia tried to pry him off. " OFF JUVIA!" She said as Jenny Realight kicked through the door dramatically. " I HEARD THERE WAS A BEAUTY PAGEAN- Eh?" Yami grabbed her and put him over his shoulder while walking off. " Found one" He said as he shut the door behind him.

Naruko then got off of Rogue and slowly went back onto the stage. " I'm...I'm so sorry..." She said Mirajane was busy fanning Makarov awake before Laxus came in throwing ice cold water in his face making his grandfather awaken. "BAH!...Thank you Laxus" Makarov said as Naruko hid her face.

"Now! For the Final two contestants...SEXY DEMON WEAR!" Makarov said as Mirajane smirked and Naruko did the same.

Both their demonic aura flaring from them dramatically as everybody watched. " I hope you're ready for this Mrs Naruko Chan.." Mirajane said in a low yet calmed ominous tone as she had a devilish half smile.

"Bring it" Naruko said as her Golden Kyuubi Chakra flared around her body while Mirajane's Purple Chaotic Take over Magic surged through her entire body.

As the smoke died out suddenly Everyone's eyes popped out from their heads.

Naruko engulfed in the Golden flames of KCM Chakra was in a sexy KCM Bikini as she posed naked with clouds of smoke to cover her body as the ultimate strip tease due to the Jutsu.

Mirajane. In her Satan Soul Influence appeared with the Demon's sexy piercing eyes and facial structure and lip stick. Along with her slightly superior busty body which was almost revealed besides for her harm covering the section where the females nipples would be. Posing in a sit down position.

" OOOOOOUUUUUGH!" All the boys said as Elfman was being held back by Natsu. "I'LL KILL THEM ALL LIKE A MAN!" Elfman shouted as people's noses including Makarov's were seen shooting out through the air with blood as they marked the names down in their papers while all the females especially Sakura and Erza had the most jealous and angry expressions in their faces while Gajeel covered Wendy's eyes and Romeo looked /Down/ with a curious expression.

~30 Minutes later~

" Okay...Okay...Ahem..." Makarov said as Laxus turned his head the other way wiping the blood off from his nose.  
" We have all the results right here!...And the winner!...And new Mrs Fairy Tail goes too!..." He began as Naruko and Mirajane faced off against eachother showing their sexy Demonic Rivalry before a sudden puff of smoke engulfed Naruto Uzumaki as he returned back to normal...Naked.

"W-Wha?..." Mirajane said keeping her eyes up as everyone in the Guild froze. " ..."

Natsu Gray Gajeel and Lucy all together covered Wendy's eyes.

"NANI!? I'M BACK!...BUT...CLOTHES!" Naruto said running out naked as he grabbed his clothes with him and left while everyone's teeth chattered and Makarov's face turned blue as he rippled the results up into the smallest of pieces. "The winner...Mirajane Strauss" He said as Mirajane cheered in victory while Jeffly was busy face breasting Juvia and fondling her in a romantic like fashion to the point where even she gave up and simply pouted as he did so.  
Gray watched and sighed with relief to the sight.

" I win! I win!" Mirajane cheered with Lisanna as they put the Crown over her head while wearing the Mrs Fairy Tail sash and holding the Trophie of this times winner while Elfman cheered behind her screaming" MAAAAN!"

As Rufus member of Sabertooth with Sting and Rogue walked into Fairy Tail he had a frozen expression on his face. " I do not wish to have any memory of that..." He said as Sting fell over.

" Makarov..." A voice of the spirit of Mavis Vermillion said from behind the guild master as he turned his head towards her. " W-What?...1st master!?...Is he here?..." He asked as Mavis nodded correct. " Yes...Nobunaga has arrived..."


	9. Chapter 9: The Attack!

**_The Devils Mage strikes! Magnolia's defenses arise! _**

The sounds of Magnolia's citizens were heard in terror as the sounds of running people were all around. The nearby Guilds would then spring into Action from this threat.

"ITS HIM! NOBUNAGA! HE'S COME BACK TO KILL US ALL!" A man said as everyone was heard running. The top members of the Fairy Tail guild including Makarov himself running to the edge of Magnolia where the docks were at sea. " Faster!" Makarov said as a Magical Circle would then envelop his entire body causing him to grow at a massive rate standing taller than most of the Buildings around him as he prepared his Titan form.

"NOBUNAGA!" Makarov's loud voice shouted towards the Tyrant Mage who was floating above the air humming a tune to himself.  
" ...Ah..." He exhaled as his sharp features tensed up along with his Mustache. His Two Pistols being pulled out as a demonic like Aura of Magic shrouded him while he stood on top of the air as if he was standing on it. "SO THERE GO THE PUNY GUILDS!" He said pointing his Pistol to a dozen others of other Guilds. "Devils Revolver!" He shouted shooting a powerful and massive bullet of Red energy towards the group of people destroying the City Blocks around them as people began to run faster.

"STOP THIS!" Makarov said as he cocked his fist back as he directed a powerful punch towards Nobunaga. " Hmph.." He huffed as he stopped Makarov's Titan punch with a single hand with no effort at all. " Makarov Dreyar.." Nobunaga said looking down at his Guild and raising an eyebrow.

"Damn it!" Yami shouted as he was seen shirtless running out from an apartment door fixing his pants as he began to run faster. Jenny Realight naked with Bed Covers around her stopping outside the door. " WAIT! It was getting fun!" She shouted as Yami ignored her and jumped from roof top to roof top.

Nobunaga smirked at Makarov. " Your Guild has many females worth the feeling of my girth.." He said licking his lips as Makarov's eyes enraged swinging multiple punches at the man which were all blocked and caught with ease as he was yawning. " DO NOT PLAY GAMES NOBUNAGA!" He shouted as Nobunaga sensed something.

" I KINDA AGREE WITH HIM OLD MAN!" Yami Naruto shouted from the air with a massive swirling razor blade of Chakra and wind in his hand.  
"Fuuton!: Rasenshuriken!" He shouted throwing the Rasenshuriken at Nobunaga. " Pathetic..." Nobunaga said dodging the attack with ease as he seemed to have teleported to another direction.

"KARYU!: EXPLODING CRIMSON LOTUS BLADE!" Natsu shouted using his Secret Dragon Slayer technique which swirled in a hell storm of flames with immense blunt power smashing and smacking onto Nobunaga's body. " Your flames are hot boy! Could be used well for my tea!" He said smacking Natsu away and literally blowing the attack off his body.

"Then how about this!" Sting Eucliffe said as Nobunaga looked to his left while the young man came charging at him with a powerful Holy Technique. " HOLY..." He said as the light radiated from his entire arm before condensing and exploding into a missile of blunt force. " NOVAA!" He shouted as everything around Nobunaga exploded in the energy with great force as Sting rammed the attack into Nobunaga's body...Nobunaga much to Sting and everyone else's surprise...Had his finger block the entire attack. " ...No..." Sting said. As Rogue Cheney came from behind Nobunaga. " Shadow Dragons Roar!" He shouted firing a powerful burst of Dragon Dragon Slayer Magic at him which didn't make him flinch but gave Rogue and Sting time to escape.

" RAINRYU!" The voice of Laxus was heard while Mirajane strauss in her Satan Soul form appeared beside him. "Soul Extinction..." She shouted as a powerful blast of Dark Magic exploded out from her hands. " HOKO!" Laxus shouted as a powerful burst of Lightning appeared out of his mouth. The two attacks then combined into a mixture of Darkness and Lightning in a massive Usion Raid Attack as Nobunaga stood up and shouted causing the attack to vanish from existence. " Pitiful! Absolutely Pitiful!" He said before suddenly noticing himself engulfed in a strong pressurized orb of water. " Hm? I'm not thirsty!" He said popping the orb with a finger and pointing his Pistol at Juvia. " Get out of my way...Girl" He name as he fired a massive ball of Crimson Energy towards her at great speeds.

"JUVIA!" Jeffly said rushing towards her and standing in front of her. " Lightning Release Armor!" He shouted as his hair stood upwards and his body got slightly more muscular as Electricity Chakra shrouded his entire body in an attempt to punch the Bullet Back but rather having it explode onto him sending him crashing through a house. " Fuck..." He said mid air as the armor vanished.

" JEFFLY!" He said as Gray grabbed Juvia away. " He can handle himself! He's strong!" He said as Erza appeared with Sakura towards Nobunaga. Nobunaga flicked air pressure directly into Erza's throat causing her to faint mid air as Sakura came at him. " SHANNARO!" She shouted as he easily caught her punch which made her go wide eyed. "Have you had a sex change?" Nobunaga asked bitch slapping Sakura away as Naruto caught her mid air.

" DAMN IT NOBUNAGA!" Makarov shouted at him as Nobunaga's body vanished.

" Gate of the Goat I open Thee! Capric-Augh!" Before Lucy could finish Nobunaga appeared holding her by the arm.  
"You...You shall be my bride..." He said as Lucy tried to kick away and wiggle out of his grasp. " Get...get away from me!"

" GET AWAY FROM HER!" Natsu shouted appearing in absolute Rage in his Ligthning Flame Mode. " RAIENRYU!...AUGH!" He coughed as Nobunaga casually kicked him away." NATSU!" Lucy shouted as a fist suddenly appeared before Nobunaga's face. A powerful fist infused with electricity. Jeffly's fist. Punching him in the face with actual force to send him crashing through a wall and vanishing with Lucy using his immense speed. "Don't touch her..." Jeffly said placing Lucy in Natsu's arms. Jeffly's eyes intense now as Nobunaga came out of the smoke dusting himself off.

" Planetary Rasengan!" Naruto shouted with immense speeds similar to Jeffly's ramming the attack into Nobunaga successfully and engulfing him in the violently spinning attack as his body shot out like a Torpedo.

" Fuuton!: Wind Menace!" Yami shouted as he sliced the air causing multiple violently moving Wind Blades to cut and slam into Nobunaga inside the Rasengan sending him crashing through multiple buildings.  
" WE GOT HIM!" Natsu said as Nobunga once again appeared with hardly any scratches on his body.

"Now then..." Nobunaga said putting his arms out. " Now that you can taste what's coming to ya..How about you get a taste of what you can't do...ALL OF YOU...ATTACK ME...AT ONCE! YOUR BEST TECHNIQUES!" He shouted as everyone narrowed their eyes.

"SUPER FREEZE ARROW!"  
"WATER...NEBULA!"  
"SOUL EXTINCTION!"  
"RAINRYU! HOKO!"  
"TENRYU! HOKO!"  
"Tetsiryu! HOKO!"  
"KARYU! HOKO!  
"_Hakuryū! HOKO!_  
_Eiryū! HOKO!_  
"Tenrin! _Burūmenburatto!"  
__"FUUTON!: RASENSHURIKEN!" (Naruto)  
"FUUTON!: RASENSHURIKEN!" (Yami)  
"RAITON!: THUNDER MISSLE!"_

All the attacks from the groups best fighters came at Nobunaga in a massive maelstorm as the Mage awaited from them to hit him before suddenly Obito Uchiha's Dimensional Warp appeared out of nowhere. "You idiot!" Obito said pulling Nobunaga into the warp as Naruto Jeffly Sakura and Yami's eyes widened then narrowed. " There you go.." Yami said looking at Jeffly.

Makarov's hand glowing as it was revealed he was preparing Fairy Law before the Evil Mage suddenly vanished.

"W-What just happened?" Gajeel asked as everyone appeared tired and battered and beaten. Jeffly suddenly passing out on the floor as Gray Fullbuster and Naruto caught him. " Jeffly?" Naruto asked as Juvia rushed over to him. " Jeffly-Sama!"  
" Yo! Kid!" Laxus said gently slapping his cheek. " He's fine guys..." Yami said. " He took a heavy hit that most of you probably would have died from..." He stated while crossing his arms. " We need to regroup back to the Guild" Makarov said reverting back to his normal size.

"Quickly!" Erza said pointing towards the Magic Council's Military being seen about to arrive to the scene.


	10. Chapter 10: Resolve

**_There is always somebody stronger. But how will some handle this fact? _**

"Thank you Sakura...Thank you Wendy" Jeffly said as Sakura Haruno and Wendy Marvell both used their Healing abilities to wake him up and heal all his wounds. Everyone including Sting and Rogue gathered at the Guild as Yami and Makarov began to explain to eachother who they were dealing with.

"So this Nobunaga...He was a dangerously powerful Mage from a long time ago that took the combined efforts of the Wizard Saints to put him down?..." Yami asked as Makarov nodded. " Indeed.." He began as everyone listened closely. "Hades...Previous Guild Master and my mentor...An immensely powerful Mage who attacked us before had- Yeah I was told" Yami said cutting him off. " Red likes to tell me alot of things" Yami said winking at Erza as she rolled her eyes at him.

" Yes...But Hades got all his power...Including Grimiore Heart...From Nobunaga himself..." He ended as Erza and Laxus's eyes widened. " Soooooo...Purhito was taught all that deadly Magic in secrecy by Nobunaga? Including the Devils eye?" Laxus asked as Makarov nodded. " Indeed. Purehito in his time of good thought that using Evil Based Magic for Fairy Tail would bring Evil and good together in tranquility under his own vision..." He continued while drinking a cup of milk. " However...You already know. Hades became corrupted and all those events in the S class trials at the Island happened

"Nobunaga possesses multiple Magic arts...What you saw today. His Crimson Magic was only used for offense...He possesses the Formula Magic like Hades...He also possesses Soul Magic" Makarov said gritting his teeth. " A dark type of Magic which can summon the dead back from the grave with just his thoughts...However...He can only summon three individuals back from the dead a day. And he cannot exceed this limit without replacing three for three" He continued as Natsu clenched his fist and smacked a vase away from him as he stormed off.

"Natsu!?" Lucy said as she went in after him. " Damn it" Naruto said getting up as he too followed up behind them

"Let them be" Makarov said as he turned around looking at Yami. " So the person behind Nobunaga's revival is someone from your world correct? As a suspected" He said as Yami nodded. " Obito Uchiha...He was once a Young Ninja who eventually got into a life threatening accident. He was saved and reformed by another member of his clan named Madara Uchiha...Yada yada yada hate hate hate. He basically wants to destroy this world for cock blocking him of his love interest who died before his eyes." Yami said as Mirajane tilted her head. " That sounds like Zeref" She said as Yami raised an eyebrow. " Oh? So we're dealing with two Friend Zone's who ressurected a Power Jock?" He said as Gajeel chuckled. " Gi Hee! Pretty much kid" Gajeel said as Yami sighed.

"You guys are pitifully weak..." Yami said as Makarov stared him up and everyone around him suddenly had negative expressions in their faces.  
"What do you mean weak?" Erza said as Yami shot her a glare. " You got your ass beat by Sakura a day ago. Shut up" He said as Erza snarled.  
" Out of everyone Jeffly Naruto and I were the only ones capable of harming Nobunaga while you all did jack shit" Yami said as some of them began to bring their heads down. " We hardly even had a chance to power up...And you. Makarov. In that giant Choji Wanna be form wasn't doing jack shit to him either. Jeffly beat the shit out of Dragneel and Stripper at their best. Casually. Without powering up! I've seen Ninja's. Plenty of Ninja's. Elite ranks who I could class as weaker than some of you" He continued while standing up.

" But even your best..." Yami said shooting Sting and Rogue a look. "Can't do jack shit...Naruto by himself could beat the living hell out of all of you! And you know it too!-THAT'S ENOUGH!" Makarov said standing up and slamming his hands on a table. " Look boy. Simply because the three of you beat us all in prowess does not mean that we're weak!" He said as Yami gave him a sly smirk. " Oh really?..." He hissed. " Well then...When we all go in and get prepared for team Friend Zone...If any lives are lost...I'm going to put them on your hands..." Yami said as he walked away. " You guys are simply just inferior to the likes of us Shinobi. Not too shabby. But inferior" Yami said as he walked off.

"Master if I may..." Mirajane said as Makarov shrugged. The White haired female following Yami.

"DAMN IT!" Natsu said in the backyard of the Guild slamming his fist against a tree.  
"Natsu..." Naruto said as Lucy hugged Dragneel from behind.  
"LUCY WAS RIGHT THERE! I HIT HIM WITH MY BEST! AND I COULDN'T SAVE HER!" Natsu said slapping himself across the face. " Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" He said as Naruto grabbed his hand and narrowed his eyes at the Dragon Slayer. " Stop..." He demanded as Natsu snapped his hand back. " Why can't I be like you guys!? You were capable of hurting that punk! And your brother was able to save Lucy while decking the dude through a building! While at my best I couldn't do jack shit for her!" Natsu said as Lucy hugged him tighter. " Natsu...Stop trying to force yourself for me...Stop trying to be the very best for me" She said as Natsu put a hand on his face.

" She's right Natsu" Naruto said as Happy clung to Natsu's leg. " Natsu! Stop hitting yourself!" The blue cat said as Natsu began to take in deep breathes.  
"Listen Natsu.." Naruto began as he grabbed him by the collar. "Where we come from? Its not happy like you guys! We have villages! Family. Friends. Loved ones and all that stuff...But we Ninja have to keep our eyes open...War and Hatred is what feeds our military and Laws you understand me? Shinobi die young! If you live past the age of 50 in our world you are considered a Saint! We're just now coming together and trying to end this era of darkness which fuels our country for years to come!" Naruto said as Natsu's eyes went wide as Lucy and Happy stared at Naruto with a worried expression on their faces.

" We are more battle savvy than you guys, Sure. And hell I'm not going to lie. We are more powerful as well. But you dare call yourselves weak for that? I have a raging demon inside me that gives me power! You get your power from just yoursel- Cut the crap" Natsu said cutting him off. " I know about your Senjutsu and stuff. Your brothers like to brag. And Sakura is also very helpful" Natsu said as Naruto looked away and leg go of him. " You aren't weak...We're just...Us" Naruto said looking back at Natsu. " Have you ever felt so helpless to somebody so powerful you wanted to cry?" Naruto asked as Natsu's eyes tightened up as a flash back of Gildart's raw force from the S class trials reminded him of fear. "Yes I have"

"We the 4 of us live through that everyday...Jeffly?...He's only human and he's even stronger than I am" Naruto said as Natsu exhaled. " I kinda figured. What is he?" Natsu asked as Naruto smiled. " He's just Jeffly..He worked 15 years in endless training and experiments on his body with the other Kumo nin including his personal mentor the Raikage to get to where he is now. He considers himself the strongest human in the Ninja world. And he can back that statement up I'm telling ya" He said with his arms behind his head as Natsu rubbed his chin. "What about Yami?" He asked as Naruto snickered.

"Yami and I aren't exactly human remember?" He said as Natsu nodded and chuckled. " Aaaah..." He said as Naruto put a hand on his shoulder. " Just be the strongest in your world...And I'll be the strongest in mine! No need to compare them like this. Because its not like this happens everyday" Naruto said as Natsu smiled. " You're right! Thanks!" He said as Lucy smiled and Happy jumped onto Naruto's shoulder. " Aye sir!"

" Yami! Wait!" Mirajane strauss said catching up with the blonde Shinobi as he turned around to look at her. " What do you want?" He asked as she walked beside him. " Just wanted to talk to you is all. You seemed all tense all of a sudden in the room with everyone" She wondered as Yami rolled his eyes. " You're not mad or anything? I basically insulted your kind and this world and made it known that my kind are superior to yours" He said as Mirajane frowned. " Well...Why should any of that matter exactly?" She asked as Yami raised an eyebrow at her. " What do you mean?" He said as Mirajane smiled. " You're strong in your world...And I can understand why. Sakura Haruno told us alot...You guys go through so much more. But its good that you hold out" She said as Yami chuckled underneath his breath. " Yeah well...You know. I kinda planned on taking over the world myself once. Buuuuuuut that stereotypical bullshit just isn't for me" He said as Mirajane giggled. " What's so funny?" He asked as she turned away. " Oh nothing...You know. We may be considered weak to you..But here the Guild of Fairy Tail is immensely strong both in Magical power and in heart" She said as Yami continued walking casually.

"Coooorny~" He said as Mirajane then rolled her eyes. " You keep following me babes. You want the D or something? Because I'd give it to you over even Red" He said as Mirajane gave him a curious expression. "Vitamin D?...No thanks! Had plenty!" She said cheerfully as Yami narrowed his eyes. " Not what I meant for oooookaaaaaay~" He said as Mira looked at him. " We have alot in common you know..." She said as Yami looked at her. " What? You want to have hot Demonic sex with me?" He asked as Mirajane narrowed her eyes. " Not that...I meant. We both have two siblings we care for very much" She added as Yami stopped walking. "Naruto and Jeffly are just around to keep myself from being completely bored and hurting people...That's it!" He said as he continued walking with Mirajane walking beside him. " Oh I used to be like you when I was younger"  
" Oh I was told" Yami said smirking. " Would have been great if you went back to those days" He added while winking at her which only made her chuckle a bit.

" You care about them though!"  
"Do not"  
"Do too"  
"Do not"  
"Do too"

"I saw the expression on your face when Jeffly passed out. And Naruto told me aaaaaalll about that hugging thing" She added as Yami's face twitched. " I'M GONNA PUNCH HIM IN THE THROAT!" Yami said as Mirajane put a hand on his shoulder. " I know its tough but you don't have to hide your feelings for your family even if you are some Evil incarnate.." She added as Yami sighed. " Maybe sometimes I just wonder if my existence is needed for anything serious other than beating ass and being a badass?" He said. " I've always dreamed if my existence ever since being freed from Naruto ever meant anything important.." He continued as Mirajane tilted her head. " Yami..." She said as she suddenly embraced him in a warm hug which made his spine tingle. "...!" He covered his mouth as she continued to hug him.

"I've told this to somebody before...But everything happens for a reason...Everything and everyone exists for a reason...You exist as a living breathing lesson to Naruto Uzumaki and now you have your own life Yami.." She continued as Yami's eyes went wide. {This isn't like when Naruto did this...I felt free...But...Shes actually making me feel...Alive?} He thought to himself as he refused to hug her back no matter how much he wanted to.

"There are two things you learn in life that are most important.." She began. " When you are born...And when you find out why" She ended as Yami cracked a small sincere smile as she stopped hugging him giving him a warm smile. " Okay?" She said as Yami's face began to blush while pulling on his collar. "Whoa...Is it getting hot in here or something?..." He asked as Mirajane put a finger against her cheek and thought. " Um...Its actually rather chilly..." She said as Yami smirked. " Wanna feel warmer?.." He said as he noticed Mirajane being walked away over the shoulders of Elfman. " NOPE!" He said as Yami's jaw dropped slightly.

"Byyyyyyye! Yamiiiiii!" She said as Elfman walked her off leaving Yami there. "If it wasn't for my night with Jenny I would have raped all these bitches with their cock blocking shit" Yami said crossing his arms as around the corner. Jeffly and Laxus were ease dropping the entire time.

"Dude. You better do something before my brother ends up stealing your bitch" Jeffly said as Laxus as the Lightning Dragon Slayer jumped back a little bit. " M-My what?..." He said as Jeffly patted the tall man's shoulder. Despite the 3 inch difference between them. " Thaaaat's cute Laxus..That's...That's cute" He said as Laxus sneered slightly at the remarks.


	11. Chapter 11: So it begins

**_The Final Plan of attack is set into motion._**

~Meanwhile in Obito's

** dimension~**

" You fool" Obito said to Nobunaga while the man was busy cleaning his guns with his torn cape. " You ruined my fun Uchiha~" He said as Obito shot him a glare. " You were supposed to simply terrorize them and show them your power. Not get yourself killed in the process" He added as Nobunaga raised an eyebrow at him. " Oh?...Kill myself?" He asked as Obito facepalmed and sighed. " All of the techniques headed your way including those Fuuton Razor Blades would have destroyed you in the end!" He shouted as Nobunaga gave him a smug expression. " You underestimate me Uchiha" Nobunaga said as Obito continued to glare at him.

" You were in way over your head Nobunaga. You just like all the others represent the part of humans which their souls all naturally house. Which I will eventually all destroy" Zeref said wit his eyes closed while sitting on one of the pillars. " Oh shut up" Nobunaga said pointing a Pistol at him. " You can sit there and be emo all you want. Zeref. But the fact of the matter is. This world will be destroyed and ruled by me. Not you. And if you try to get in my way you and your black pet Acnologia will bow before my whim" He said while laughing afterwards. " You are indeed impressive but that's massively tough talk for someone under my control at the moment" Obito responded as Nobunaga shifted his attention towards him.

"Allow me to show you something" He said with a grin. " Your Reanimation Technique was most impressive...But my Magic can produce the same effects at a faster rate" Nobunaga said as Obito narrowed his eyes. " You can bring fourth the dead?" He asked as Nobunaga nodded. " Correct. My Magic is forbidden. Dark Natures can bring back the dead as I choose from my thoughts for only 24 hours" He began while walking around. " However it is limited...I can only bring fourth 3 people at once" He ended as Zeref opened his eyes. " You may be smart to bring back 3 individuals that would prove deadly to Fairy Tail and so the entire Earth Land" Zeref said as Nobunaga nodded. "Correct. I already have one individual in mind...How about you?" Nobunaga asked as he turned his attention towards Obito.

"...Interesting...I have one individual in mind myself. Or two..." Obito said as he smirked underneath his mask. " You can see visions in my mind...See this man and this woman running through my thoughts and bring them fourth" Obito said as Nobunaga closed his eyes putting a hand on the Uchiha's forehead. "Impressive...Truly impressive" Nobunaga said as he backed away. " they will do just grand" He said before opening his eyes. His crimson red hues now suddenly glowing with immense power. Crimson energy forming out from his body and flaring all around. While making a single hand gesture in the form of a Triangular formation he put two fingers into the ground as the floor began to glow a dark purple aura. The Triangle implanting itself into the pillar and glowing as it tattoo'd its existence into the solid object. "Dark arts: Triangular revival!" He shouted as two beams of light exploded from the left and right intersects of the Triangle.

"Come fourth! Purehito!" He shouted as Hades. Purehito. And former master of Fairy Tail appeared out with his hands crossed. " ...Hmmm...I am alive?..." He said to himself as he noticed Nobunaga." Owa! Nobunaga!" He shouted remembering his teacher. " Its been a while Purehito. All that age and you're still in such shape?" He said as Hades narrowed his eyes as the other two stepped forward from the beams of light which slowly seemed to die down.

"Deva Path Pein...Konan.." Obito said stepping forward in front of them. "Welcome back." He said as Konana looked at her hands. She was seemingly lifeless with only half realization of what was going on. " We were brought back to life?" The elegant woman said as Pein also seemed to have looked around. " It seems so" He said as Nobunaga smirked. " These three are powerful. They will truly be valuable for the final attack" Nobunaga said rubbing underneath his chin.

"Zeref!" Hades shouted stepping back. "What's he doing here!?" Hades shouted as Nobunaga put his hand in the air. " I will explain all to you and your questions of this...However either way it doesn't change the fact that you three are under the control of my Magic" He said as Hades nodded. "The Triangular Revival...The one Ability you refused to teach even me. Instead I was given the Devils eye" He said as Nobunaga nodded in agreement. "Correct. If I was to die I was surely to die with that Magic where it would never be used again" He added as Obito stepped forward. " Oh and one more thing..." He said as suddenly loud yells and roars and cheers would be heard underneath the pillars of his dimension.

"Hm?..." Nobunaga walked out towards the edge to look down and see nothing but White Zetsu's. At least a hundred of them. An army. " I was able to round this much up...Just to keep them busy" Obito said as Nobunaga narrowed his eyes. " I see...However they are rather weak" He added before walking on the air once again. "Those Magnoliga Mages would take them out with ease. So to buy time lets make it a little more difficult" He said waving his hand as the White Zetsu's bodies glowed a crimson red aura as they all shuddered from the power boost. " I granted them a small portion of my power" He said walking past Obito. "But doesn't that make you weaker?" The Uchiha asked as Nobunaga shrugged. " Pfffft. Barely." He said laughing to himself as Obito looked down at the army. "Yes...Things are going my way..." He said to himself.

~Meanwhile at the Guild~

"So we wait for them to strike?" Laxus asked his grandfather as the Guild Master nodded. "Sting...Thank you" He said turning to the White Dragon Mage while he nodded with Orga Rogue and Rufus beside him. "Can't let punks like that push us around ya know? Not just Fairy Tail. I speak for my guild Sabertooth as well" He said as Natsu grinned. " Hell yeah!" Natsu said as Naruto gave a thumbs up. "Dattebayo!" He said as Jeffly smirked. " He'll get much worse for what's coming to him" He said as he turned to Yami. "I'm going to unleash my Senjutsu" He said as the Dark Naruto nodded. " Same...Tch!" He said now whispering. "And that's not even as strong as we can get" He said with a cocky smirk as Jeffly shrugged. " Naruto might unleash that Bijuu Mode of his however" He said as Yami shrugged also. " Oh well. As long as we get this monkey off our back" He responded.

"Mirajane,Laxus,Erza,Rogue,Sting,Jeffly,Yami,Natsu ,Naruto. You will be the main offense against Nobunaga. While everyone else shall stay near the Guild just in case he decides to bring back up" He said as everyone said. "Got it!" In usion. " Pffft. I'll be whatever I want to be" Yami said with his hands behind the back of his head as Makarov sighed. " Yes yes. Whatever helps" The elderly man said knowing getting through him was an impossibility. "Right! We'll show em what Fairy Tail is about!" Natsu said pounding a fist into his palm with confidence. "And Sabertooth!" Sting said next to him. "And we'll show him not to fuck around with Shinobi too!" Naruto said inbetween them as everyone cheered and raised one of their hands together with a gun sign pointing towards the ceiling causing Naruto to blink from the sign. "Hm?"

"What are they doing? What does it mean?" Naruto asked as Natsu did it as well. "Its a meaning in Fairy Tail...It means no matter how far you are or wherever you are. I'm looking your way" Natsu said smiling at Naruto as Jeffly and Naruto did it as well while Yami simply gave an unamused expression across his face.  
"Heh heh! That's really cool!" Naruto responded.


	12. Chapter 12: Their wills of flames part 1

**_The Final battle begins as Fairy Tail main offensive team waits for the strike._**

" This time I'll make sure he pays for what he did to Lucy" Natsu said as Yami sat down criss crossed near the docks of Magnolia.  
"I'll make sure that bastard doesn't interrupt my fun..." Yami said as Natsu blinked. " You know shes engaged right?..." He said as Yami glanced at him.  
"No fucks given. Just the fucks I gave to her" He said as Jeffly and Gajeel began to chuckle. " What are you some manwhore?" Sting said as Yami sighed.  
"You're a virgin" He said pointing at Sting. "You're a virgin" He said pointing at Rogue. "You're a virgin" He said pointing at Gajeel. " You're also a virgin" He continued while pointing at Natsu. "You're OBVIOUSLY a virgin" He said pointing at Naruto. "You" He began as he pointed at Jeffly...Before slowly putting his finger down. "This place is full of babes. You guys live here and you can't get any? How pathetic...Mr..Holy" He mocked at Sting causing his eye to twitch.

"Are we seriously talking about sex?" Jeffly asked as Yami shrugged. "Waiting for these faggots to come already so what else is there to talk about. How I could single handedly whoop all your asses with ease?" He said as Sting snarled. "You got quite the mouth there!" He said stepping forward as Jeffly and Naruto sighed. "Guys!" Natsu shouted. "Instead of fighting eachother how about we focus on Nobunagu" He said as Rogue corrected him. "Its Nobunaga" He said sighing as Laxus was too busy laying down on the floor. Mirajane Erza and Sakura giving the boys a irritated look as they discussed their business.

"Master Makarov" Natsu said as the elderly man sat down at the point of the docks waiting. " Hm?..." He said turning around towards Natsu. "Leave Nobunaga to us.." He said as Naruto nodded as Makarov turned around. With no response.

"Shinra Tensei!" A voice was heard suddenly as loud whistle of power was heard. A sudden immense gravitational push sending them all flying outwards near the air while Jeffly Naruto and Yami all dodged and sensed it before hand. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Naruto said clinging to a pole as a dimensional warp was seen. Obito Uchiha, Nobunaga, Pein, Konan and Hades all stepping out from it as Natsu got back up. "Who the hell!?" He asked as Naruto gritted his teeth. "Pein and Konan are back?" He asked as Laxus blinked. "I'm guessing these guys are from your world" He assumed as Yami nodded. "Yeah and they're supposed to be dead..." He said as Erza quickly requiped into her Heaven's Wheel armor. Mirajane transforming into her Satan Soul form while the others got ready.

"HAHAHAHAHA! FAIRY TAIL! REJOICE WITH ME UPON YOUR END!" He said screaming and creating a massive shockwave that destroyed most of the area they were in while the others held their own.

"Shinra Tens-LARIAT!" Jeffly said cutting Pein off and Speed Blitzing him as his Lariat collided with Pein's All Mighty push with enough force to send the Akatsuki member skidding back as his eyes widened. "He had enough power to resist my push like the Kyuubi child?..." He said as Jeffly's entire body crackled with powerful force as he entered his Lightning Release Armor again. " Back off!" Yami said pushing Jeffly out the way. "You don't get to bully Pein! I do!" He shouted as Makarov's eyes widened. "Bully!?" He said as Jeffly crosses his arms. "You're not usually one to handle weak sauce like this..." He said pouting as Yami stuck his tongue out.

"What do you guys mean weak sauce!?" Sting said as Yami turned around and looked at him. "Why don't ya leave the fighting to the High tiers...Weakling" He added as Naruto sighed while Natsu lit his fist a flame. "Now its time for some action!" He said grinning and looking at Nobunaga. "I'm all fired u-!" Suddenly it all happened in a flash. Nobunaga grabbed Natsu and Naruto both by their faces and flew off with them into the sky at extreme speeds. " Lets talk alone shall we?" Nobunaga said as he flew off with both the knuckleheads.

"NOBUNAGA!" Makarov shouted as Pein quickly appeared before the elderly man kicking him with immense force before he quickly flipped up into the air entering his Titan Form rippling away through the oxygen with his transformation.

" You two shall not ruin my plans..." A voice said behind Jeffly and Yami as the two Shinobi were warped into Obito's dimension along with him. "Here's a present.." He added as the Hundreds of white Zetsu's appeared out of the Space Time Jutsu roaring with power as there were already others fighting near the Guild of Fairy Tail where the other Guild members were fending them off.

" Hmmm...The death of Fairy Tail shall truly be satisfying..." He said as Makarov narrowed his eyes at them all. "Nobunaga has used his Soul Magic to bring fourth the dead! Two of them being for the Shinobi world! Be careful my children!" The large man said trying to swat Pein away like a fly thus failing in the process.

" YO!" Laxus shouted as Hades turned around only to see a golden bolt of lightning strike him down with powerful force as the Mage was sent tumbling down while Laxus followed him.

"Shikigami dance..." Konan's soft voice said as multiple spears of razor sharp paper was sent heading towards Mirajane Sakura and Erza who were busy fending off the super charged Zetsu. "Tch! Evil Spark!" Mirajane said as her palms began to release multiple barrages of darkness energy in the form of crackling effects deflecting the paper as Konan tilted her head and smirked.

"I've got this!" Mirajane said as her body bolted out from the air grabbing Konan by her neck and flying off with her at immense speeds.  
" Pentegon slash!" Erza shouted slashing Zetsu down in the form of a Pentagon formation while Sakura used her immense strength to destroy dozens of them at once. "They weren't this tough before!" Sakura said while getting kicked down while Erza was being attacked from behind. "They are quite irritating!" Erza added.

"HOLLYYYYYYY! NOOOOOOVA!" A echoing voice was heard as a sudden explosion of White energy missile'd downwards where the Zetsu were exploding and destroying the entire area around them as Zetsu's were sent flying into the air and being ton apart. "Stupid pests!" Sting said as Erza's eyes narrowed while Sting stood in the middle of the huge damage he caused. "Me?...Weak?..."Sting said as Yami's words began to flash in and out of his head. "...I'm getting tired of being known as...Weak.." He added as the flash back with his fight against Natsu showed while Rogue stood beside him. "Sting..." He said as the Blonde Mage smirked. "Lets show em the power of the Dragon Duo Chum...Lets show em what true power is" He ended as a wave of holy themed magic began to flash and blink around his body creating dents into the ground. "The power of a Dragon..." He said finally before his entire body suddenly exploded and flared with his own Magic.

Tribal markings forming all across Sting's body as his hair began to stand upwards from his head. His Dragon Slayer Magic enveloping his entire body as his facial expression became intense and more Draconic from the pressure he was exerting while Rogue followed his movements performing the same feats Sting was doing. "TRUE Dragon Slayers...Lector..." He whispered to himself as his friend stayed in Sabertooth with Orga and Rufus. " I'll make sure to come back to you in one piece.." He said as he and Rogue entered Dragon Force. Gajeel Erza and Sakura smirking as they continued to fight off the White Zetsu's as Sting and Rogue turned their attention towards Makarov who was now downed onto the ground as Pein held a pipe to his neck. "Pitiful...This world lacks Pain...There for I shall be its teacher...Hm?" Pein's attention suddenly shifting as Rogue Cheney appeared out from Pein's shadow in a sneaky fashion after merging with it.

"Interesting..." Pein said as he directed a punch towards Rogue's body which just phased through his Shadow body ability. "Tch!..." He put his hand out before his sensed something. "HOLY RAY!" Sting shouted as a volley of piercing and powerful blunt forces of White Energy came downwards near Pein's body causing the Ginger to narrow his eyes. "Shinra Tensei!" He shouted as he deflected the attack using his All Mighty Push technique sending Rogue hurtling backwards in the process as Sting landed across from Pein. " Weak? Allow me to show you the power of a TRUE Slayer...A slayer of Dragons" He said as he classped his hands together while staring Pein directly into the eye.


	13. Chapter 13: The White Beauty's Pain

**_The final battle begins. The main offense has chosen their battles._ **

" Hmph..." Konan's body would then disperse into paper escaping Mirajane's grasp on her as the Demon formed female landed near a clearing of a forest as Konan floated up into the air with an emotionless look on her face. "So it was you out of them to strike me first..." She said as Mirajane glanced at her with devilish intent. "You attacked my home...Now I'm going to rip you to shreds more than you normally do to yourself..." She responded as Konan closed her eyes and smirked from the corner of her lip. "I am sorry but I have no control over my will...I have been summoned by Nobunaga to carry on my job to destroy Fairy Tail and all its members..Including my own enemies...Naruto Uzumaki, Yami Naruto and Jeffly Namikaze" She ended as her physiology began to fold upon her skin as she continued to float into the air.

"Well then that's just a shame.." Mirajane said as her eyes narrowed and shifted. "Here I come!" She said as her wings spread outwards causing the female to go flying towards Konan at high speeds. The air rippling away from her force as she sent one of her demonic claw gauntlet formations out towards the Paper female who easily dodged the attack moving at speeds past Mirajane's eye. "Tch! Shes fast!" The Demon said as Konan zipped all around through the air leaving a trail of papers behind her as she did. Mirajane keeping her guard up as she watched all around her.

"What do you people know of pain?..." Konan said zipping past Mirajane and slamming her fist into her gut as Mirajane missed her strike. " More than you think" She responded as she began to spin her body around with her hands spread outwards causing a sudden quantum force of wind pressure to form slowing Konana's movements down as the paper females speeds were reduced as she approached near Mirajane. "Gotcha!" Mira said connecting a punch towards Konan which simply phased past her paper body. Paper cutting Mirajane's skin from Konan's cheek as they began to spin like powerful Shuriken blades. "You remind me of Jinchuriki from my world" She said emotionlessly as Mirajane flipped away as the two females floated in the air across from one another.

"I don't care..." Mirajane said putting her palms out. "Evil Spark!" She shouted as darkness began to crackle shooting outwards towards Konan's body who began to avoid and dodge them with ease as Mirajane continued to fire at her. "Its a shame really...Jinchuriki know what Pain is...They've been through many difficulties in their lives knowing the Demons that dwell within their souls in the world of Hatred we come from...Being judged" She said appearing behind Mirajane and kicking her with brute force. "Arugh!" She grunted as her fists began to glow with dark energy. "You're simply assuming that I haven't been through pain like they have?" She asked trying to follow Konan's movements.

" No" Konan began. " This world seems free of evils compared to the ones such as ours...You have Evil humans and Mages which use the power of your Magic to harm and kill...But your laws and movements are safe. You make pacts with those known as Guilds as you make family and friends. The people refuse to judge you as easily because of millions of Magic abilities you are capable of using...And some of the humans in your world do not look like humans at all from my point of view" She said appearing above Mirajane sending paper Shurikens towards her which she blocked with ease.

"You sure complain alot. Just like Yami" Mirajane said as Konan put her hands out above her while paper began to spin and form. "Paper Chakram!" She shouted as the Paper formed a powerful Chakram of extreme power spinning and blitzing towards Mirajane. " Evil Explosion!" She shouted putting a single hand out as a powerful blunt beam of evil energy spamming into the Chakram and overpowering it as it was sent hurtling towards Konan as a large explosion was heard.

" Ha!" Mirajane said putting her fist out as Konan quickly appeared out of the smoke with her body reforming from the explosion with paper. "D-Damn it!" Mirajane said flying towards Konan as well with her fists infused with her Satan Soul's Dark Magic as she hurtled a powerful barrage of punches. Her force causing shockwaves destroying nearby tree's as Konan avoided and blocked some with her shield while Mirajane continued to do so. " You are strong..." Konan said as Mirajane connected a kick to the Shinobi causing her to hold her gut in pain. "But exploitable..." She added as Mirajane phased through Konan's /Paper clone/ " Feel pain.." The real Konan said as every piece of paper in the clones body seemed to have held an explosive tag causing Mirajane's eyes to widen. A massively large explosion was heard as the clearing erupted from the combines force.

Mirajane's body appearing out of the smoke. Severely bruised and battered as she nearly fell to the ground underneath her from the horrible pain across her body as she stood up to her feet. "Gah.." She whined slightly as Konan appeared before her as the Demon fell to one single knee catching her breath as the great tactician smirked slightly. " You still do not know of a Shinobi's pain.." She said putting a hand on Mirajane's chin and lifting her hand up. "Give up.." Konan whispered before Mirajane quickly grabbed her by the neck. A swirl of powerful dark energy forming as Konan's eyes widened before releasing herself from Mirajane's grasp. "Soul...Extinction..." Mirajane muttered to herself as the dark swirl of Magic compacted itself before blasting and exploding with chaotic themed energy far more powerful and destructive than her Evil explosion causing Konana's eyes to widen from the immense power.

The explosion spread and widened out into the air as everything around them collided and exploded. The clearing suddenly getting larger as a huge crater formed from the direction Mirajane sent the attack while the Take Over Mage began to breathe heavily. "Die.." Mira roared as she stood up trying to catch her breath as she looked onwards into the smoke for the Shinobi.

"Exploitable...You caught me by surprise..But exploitable..." Konan's familiar voice was heard as Mirajane's eyes widened. "Shikigami dance.." She said as multiple spears of compacted paper were sent crashing into Mirajane's beaten body. While the female attempted to block them refusing to fall to her feet as it happened. "Goodbye" Konan said as from underneath Mirajane's feet paper began to thin out from embers..Exploding embers..Dozens of paper bombs around her as Mirajane's eyes widened even more as they exploded and battered onto her body sending the female crashing through the ground as her Satan Soul transformation vanished as the White Beauty laid on her stomach against the ground with dead yet opened eyes.

" I shall leave you be...But you should take my advice and just give up now.." Konan said staring at her body and sighing as she walked off. "A Valiant effort but couldn't get the job done.." Konan said before Mirajane began to speak. " You know...The pain I've felt over my life is far greater than you make it out to be.." Mirajane said as Konan stopped mid walk as Mirajane's body began to shake from the effort of trying to sit up. "All my life...I've lived with a burden that still carries itself in my humanity till this day..." She began as Konan raised an eyebrow at her. "And what burden is that?" She asked.  
"The burden of grief...My brother and Sister were all I ever had...Elfman and Lisanna Strauss.." She continued while sitting up breathing heavily.

"One day...My brother went out of control...Around the age of when I was 16...His Demonic powers were hard for him to handle at the time...Without his own will he struck my younger sister and sent her limp body flying through the air...It was the most heart shattering moment of my life...I went to see Lisanna...But..After her last words to me she died in my arms...I thought she died in my arms anyway" She continued while kneeling down on a single knee. " After a trip to Edolas...Natsu and the others found her...She came back to me...God answered my prayers and rewarded me for tanking the grief which changed the life style and personalities of me and my brother Elfman...All the smiles I once gave...All the fake smiles I gave...It gave the Demon inside me power...And the human side of me a pathetic mind set.." She still continued while tears began to stream from her eyes.

" You compare this world to yours, Maybe we don't have it as bad because we can handle ourselves better...Because we are more mature...Because with time we did not have the need to fuel completely with hatred and division like the Ninja World did...Because.." She said standing up tall now. " We didn't need an excuse to keep moving...Like you Ninja...We continued to move with the power of bonds...Not hatred..I hope the war I was told about ends up making you stronger..Spiritually like us Wizard.." She said as she gave Konan and intense glare. "Now you know...And it ends here!" She shouted as Magical energy swirled around her body as digital transmutational patterns turned her into one of her most powerful forms.

"Satan Soul!: Sitri!" She shouted as flames merged with her feet flared all around as she now took the form of a demonic Empress before Konan.  
"You're tired and Fatigued..." Mirajane said as she already appeared behind Konan with her now boosted speed. A hand gripping around the Paper Mage's neck who tried to escape but Mirajane's flames began to hurt her causing Konan's body to feel the embers of emotion. "Give up!" Mirajane said as Konan smiled and turned her head around to look at Mirajane. "I've given up since the beginning...Before my revival.." She said as flash backs of her Nagato and Yahiko flashed through her brain in the old days. "You have tremendous resolve...And you're an incredible Mage.." Konan said with a bright smile.

"Thank you...Mirajane Strauss...And continue to live on this way.."

Were her final words as Mirajane's eyes relaxed. "Be free now...Konan.." Mirajane said as her hand released a powerful compacted explosion of flames engulfing Konan's body as the paper faded away while Mirajane stepped back reverting to her normal self. A piece of paper floating through the wind as the female fell down to her knee's with Kind yet guilty eyes while she stared at the ground. As Mirajane was the winner. In both her battle with Konan. And the reasons for her pent up resolve in the current situation. "You are most welcome..."


End file.
